Saving Bella
by bluerose818
Summary: Bella and Edward haven't seen eachother ever since Bella pleaged her aligence with the Volturi 120 years ago. When the Volturi find another like her they send Bella to Forks to turn her, she finds out that Edward is determained to bring her back.
1. Chapter 1: the betryal

It's been two months since my Edward changed me. It's a different experience on the other side. On top of the thirst for blood and power, I've been really noshes since I wok up from the horrifying transformation. They all keep telling me it's normal to feel sick and that it will get better. It seems to be getting worse more then better, they tell me it's different for me then them because I chose to be this and they didn't, but should I be feeling to bad. I'm always in a bad mood and throwing up constantly what I eat and don't. I'm also getting the worst food cravings they're so bad I can't even go out among people without trying to slaughter them. I hate it, so does Edward. I see the worry in his eyes every time he looks at me; I know he blames his self for what's happening. He's always having Carlisle check me, yet he doesn't find anything wrong.

"How you holding up?" Alice asked me when I finally came down the stairs.

" I'm ok" I said smiling the best I could as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

" You sure? You look like you're going to faint." She said, as there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah" I responded as Esme walked past us to the door. We all turned to look when she opened it. "Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked when I saw her.

"I came to see you honey. You're step dad and I are in town for a few days and I figured we could go out." She said standing in the doorway waiting to be invited in.

"Sorry Renee, but Bella's not feeling well." Edward stated holding me tighter as I tried to block out my craving.

"What's wrong?" she asked pushing past Esme and walking toward me.

"I'm just feeling noshes and throwing up a lot." I stated wiggling out of Edward's grip to give her a hug.

"How long have you felt like this?" she asked wondering and worried while I gave her a hug.

" It's been two months, but it's nothing to worry about. It's just a symptom of turning. I mean I did choose to become a vampire." I told her as the other's joined us.

"Nice to see you Renee." Carlisle said greeting her.

" You to Carlisle. You haven't changed a bit since the last time we met." She sated jokingly as I fled from her grip to the bathroom, with Edward trailing me. When we got back they were all in the front room talking up a storm. We sat across from her joining the conversation until I ran off to the bathroom again.

"You're right you do have a symptom." She said when I came back from my fifth trip. " But I don't think it's from turning into a vampire, because I had morning sickness just as bad as you are when I was pregnant with you." she added on. All the Cullens looked at her like she was crazy. After minutes of award silence Edward finally sated strictly, "It can't be vampires can't have children." Yet I still wondered, the symptoms I was having were normal on a level, and they did happen when I woman was pregnant. So I had her set me up an appointment with a doctor though Edward and the others told me not to.

A week later we went; Renee, Edward and I. After Dr. Smith and I talked alone he gave me a sonogram with Edward and mom present. My mom was right he showed us the fetus growing inside me and feeding of the blood. I could see the shock on Edward's face as he looked at the picture on the screen. Never in his life did he dream of having Children since he was turned, yet now that all changed. The others were just as shocked as Edward.

After Charlie found out about the baby he and Edward strangely got closer. They started buying baby things along with Alice. I mean lots of baby things. They were always fighting over whether the child would be like a regular human baby or not. It drove me crazy. It got even worse when they found out it was a girl. They started to pick out names, outfits, toys, and etc. like she didn't already have enough. After they decided on the name Casy, I had to stop them. I simply told them I wanted the name Isabelle, like my grandmothers. They accepted, like they had a choice anyway. I was happy though. It amazed me that it took a baby to make Charlie and Edward find ground. Also for Charlie to forgive Edward for changing me. If only now Edward and Jacob would do the same then I life would be perfect, but that will never happen.

"Bella" Edward said softly in my ear waking me from my trance. "They need her name to put on the birth certificate."

"Oh, her name is Isabelle Casy Cullen." I told them as I looked down at her sleeping, wondering why she slept. When the nurse insisted on taking Isabelle to feed her Edward was the first to speak up.

"Can we feed her?" he asked as we all hoped yes knowing we could only provide her with the right kind of food. After a while of convincing she finally agreed and brought us a bottle with milk. When Isabelle finally wok up Edward had a bottle of animal blood, that we had stored, ready for her. Once a week passed we were allowed to bring her home.

Through the years we were all happy, but the Cullens including Edward were becoming distant from me. Soon enough I was a total out cast. They treated me different, looked at me different and even talked about me behind my back. By the time Isabelle was four they had totally betrayed me.

When the Volturi attacked they only cared about saving Isabelle. They left me for dead even Edward. To save myself I begged the Volturi to save my life. When they did the Cullens were there with open arms. At first I was going with them, but Aro reminded me what they had done. "Bella" he started. " Don't you remember them all betraying you. In your time of need they left you for dead, on your own. But we saved your life and yet you walk with them."

Knowing he was right I looked at Aro and having the power to read his mind and heard his offer._ Bella we know how powerful you are and how powerful you can become. The Cullens don't want you to tap into all your power, we do. We want to help you control the power you hold inside. With it you'll have the power to do what you want, when you want. Never again will you be left for dead. Never again will you be outcast. You have the power to be great, unstoppable, and unbeatable. Not even all the Cullens together will be able to stop you. In the end you'll be able to get your revenge on them all once and for all. _When I popped out of his mind I knew he was right. No matter what Edward or the others tried to say I knew they were lying, they didn't care nothing about me. So I declared my allegiance to the Volturi.

When we got to Volterra they told me that I was no longer Bella, from this day forth I shall be known as Darkness. As I progressed in training I would live up to my name and have an army under my command. If I were to prove my self in time I'd earn my place among them. No longer would I be week, no longer would anything or any one hold me back. I finally found my place in this Vampire world and nothing; nothing will stop me from having the throne. Not even my greatest ally yet worst enemy the Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2: the mission

**Hey loved all the comments for chapter 1. It got me pumped to write the second chapter. here is #2 still in Bella's pov. **

**hope you like and please comment!!**

It's been 120 years since I pledged my elegance to the Volturi. Yet even though I've got everything I've always wanted, I still feel something's missing and I can't figure out what it is. I've got my army, my palace, my name and soon I'll be with my masters. What more do I need? What more do I long for besides over throwing the Volturi?

" I don't mean to disturb you my Master Darkness, but they demand a word with you." my top command chief Felix said terrified, while braking my train of thought as I looked out my window at the night sky. It was so beautiful, yet disappointing. Every time I looked at it, I was reminded of the past I was trying so hard to forget. Though I don't remember much about my past before I turned, I remember everything that had to do with him.

I'm always amazed at what I remember. The love, happiness, and adventure comes out more every time I look. I tell myself that that life was all a lie. What we had together for so long wasn't real. The only good thing that came from that relationship was him turning me. I sound like I'm always trying to convince myself of that like I don't believe it, but I'm right. There are many times he wasn't there for me like the others. Yet what about all the times he was there for me? And the love he showed, so peaceful and warming.

"Did you hear me Master Darkness, they demand a word with you," he said again more confidently, braking my trance once again. This time I was relieved, but I show no kindness. So I sharply turned to him as my black hair hit my face.

"Yes I heard. Now leave me!" I yelled at him giving my evil glare.

"I can't master, they asked me to escort you." With that said I walked from the window to the Volturi.

"How may I serve you Masters," I said bowing before them. Without looking at me they told Felix to leave, then responded.

"You have served us well these last 120 years Darkness, but we've sensed and see that you're going soft." Aro said in an angry tone. It got me so mad I couldn't help but respond back.

So I jumped up and yelled, " I am not going soft one bit. I am just as bad as I've ever been. I'm at my strongest, and I don't plan on sparing any ones life anytime soon."

They sharply turned to me and smiled in delight. Then told me that I had one more mission before becoming one of them. There was this girl named Jamie Nate in the states. She could be just as powerful as me; the only problem was she had to come willingly. "I'll turn her masters. How long do I have?" I asked with an angry look on my face.

"You have till April Darkness" He stated firmly to me.

" What, that's only seven months. How can I turn her in 7 months?" I asked confused. They told me to find a way.

"One more thing Darkness" Aro started as I turned to leave. "She lives in Forks, Washington." I suddenly paused terrified. To turn her I would have to go back to my past. The one place I hated in the entire world. Yet if I ever planed to over throw the Volturi I had no choice, so I went.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: they meet

**here is #3. please enjoy . it's all I've got so far , so if you have any ideas for me please give them. I'll see if i can use them.**

**Still in Bella's pov. **

This place looks a lot more different then I remembered. It's more cloudy, rainy and dreary. It's hard to believe that that school is still standing. Along with Charlie's house, or should I say my house. After Charlie died it was given to me from his will. At least he was good for something. The house looks exactly like I remember. Not a single thing moved or taken. My room even looks exactly how I left it, I think. It's hard to think that after all these years I'm going back to high school. I don't see how the Cullens ever did it. Wait, the Cullens I wonder if they're still here. I hope not. All though it would be fun killing them after all they did to me.

I can't believe school is just as boring and unexciting as I remember it. Yet now I have a chance to spice it up, I love how they are all terrified of me. This is going to be fun. I haven't been able to sense Jamie all day, on top of that I don't know her face, but I do have a feeling where she is. I've sensed a clan of vampires all day. I bet they still haven't sensed me yet.

She's here in the lunchroom her sent is strong and sweet, my favorite smell. She's so innocent and young. After I saw my look a like their sent was strong. So I turned my head and sure enough there was my enemy eyeing me from across the room. Instead of looking at the whole clan, my eyes went straight to Edward and I smiled my evil smile. By the look in his eyes I knew he knew what I was up to. Soon after glancing at the whole clan Jamie came running up to Edward. "Hey Ed, I got us a seat." I heard her say as he held her like he once held me.

" Great, where at?" he asked in his sweet voice that I remember melting my heart.

"With the transfer student, I know she looks scary, but someone has to make her feel welcome." So they all slowly walked to my table and sat down. They all looked at me viciously as Edward held Jamie tight. "Hi, my name is Jamie, that's Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and this is my Edward, Ed for short" She told me to perky as she pointed to each one. "You are?"

" Oh, I'm Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella." I told her in an evil tone. She looked frightened so I smiled.

"Isabelle, over here." Jamie waved to my daughter to join us, as she walked up behind me and took a seat next to Edward and Alice. I was amazed the girl looked like my identical twin when I was human. It was quit humorous. Just like the others Isabelle gave me a viscous look, but hers had more hate and anger. That pleased me very much.

" So Jamie, how long have you lived in forks? I asked as kindly as I could.

" My whole life actually. Though I do spend every summer with my grandma in California." She said cheerfully.

" That's cool. I haven't been to Cali in a while." I said trying to sound convincing.

" Well maybe you could stay with me one summer." She said with a smile.

"That'd be great. I'd love to." I said. Afterward there was an awkward silence, so I decided to see how long it would take to turn this girl. " So just by interest Jamie, do you believe in mythological creatures?" when I asked all the Cullens got very tense and nervous.

"Like what? Unicorns and fairies?" she asked confused. I giggled a bit before responding.

" No, I was thinking more on the lines of werewolves and vampires actually." I stated drawing my eyes toward Edward smiling.

"Uh, not really." She started with confusion. "I mean no human has the power to change into an animal. Also there is no such thing as immortals who thirst for peoples blood and turns into bats." She stated confidently then added wonderingly " Do you?"

"Actually yeah, I very much believe in werewolves and vampires. Though your facts about vamps are so off." I said looking from Edward to her. "You see they don't actually turn into bats. They live just like regular humans. Yet they don't sleep or eat. They do thirst for your blood, but some have been able to live in peace with humans by surviving off of animal blood. They are immortals and they can't be killed by wooden stakes or the sun. The only reason they don't go out in it is because they sparkle. So if they do live in peace with humans you'll find them where the sun rarely shines. But there is much more to them than that. Maybe sometime we can get together and I can convince you they are real." I said smiling my evil smile as Edward tightened his grip on Jamie. She shook her head yes cautiously at me.

"Well, it's been great talking to you, but we have to go." Edward said unconvincingly as the Cullens got up. Jamie followed soon afterward. " You need to stay away from her Jamie, she is trouble." Edward told her in his sweet and calming voice as I listened in.

"Get a grip Ed. It's not like the chick believes she's a vamp and no one tells me what to do." Jamie struck back before going to class. This made me happy. Jamie thought she could help me and nothing Edward or the Cullens would say could change her mind. This would be easier then I thought.

After School the Cullens had the nerve to threaten me. They approached me after Jamie and her friends had left. "Darkness" Emmet said after I passed a corner where no one was around.

"Cullen family, what can I do for you?" I asked turning around with an evil smile.

"You can tell us why you're here." He stated rudely moving forward as the others followed.

"Come on, you know exactly why I'm here." I stated looking at Edward who was the furthest in the back not looking at me directly.

"You're not going to turn her Darkness. We'll stop you." He stated in an angry and hurtful voice coming a little closer.

" Don't you get it you can't stop me Cullens. You see I'm stronger and faster then all of you combined." I stated walking toward them as they backed up. I laughed then said, " See you're scared of me." Then I turned and walked away not bothering to look back as they stood watching be. As I left I read Alice, she saw Death as my downfall.

* * *

**please review. i love to here from my fans.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: part of the truth

**hey readers here's the next chapter. i added it in before my original chapter hoping it will answer some of your questions on why the Cullens are treating Bella the way they are. I can't explain why Bella is acting like she is until later on or it will give up a BIG part of the story before it's supposed to be told. hope you like it and please review. **

**thanks for all the inspiration. the more reviews i get the more I'm encouraged to write.**

**It's in Edward's POV**

* * *

When we got back to the house they told Carlisle and Esme everything. Afterward they looked at me concerned. They were afraid that I was going to get emotionally involved and try to save her. They were right. Soon after Alice told us she had a vision she said we would succeed in saving Jamie and Darkness's down fall for now. We would defeat her, by death.

I 'm going to intervene; I'm not going to let her die. I will find a way to save her. I've already lost my heart; there is no way I'm going to lose my purpose for living. I will have my Bella back, my true Bella. She'll come back to me. "Edward, you can't intervene." Jasper stated to me breaking my trance as he read my feelings and tried to calm them.

"You can't expect me to watch my love die and do nothing" I yelled back furious.

"Your love? She betrayed us, sided with the Volturi. Then killed and turned millions including the werewolves. How could you still love her? She's not the Bella you think of!" Isabelle yelled to me with anger and hatred in her voice.

"Yes, she is. Somewhere deep inside her is my Bella and your not going to kill her." I yelled Back getting really close to her about ready to explode.

" Don't you get it Edward, she may not give us a choice. Sooner or later it's going to come down to us or her. Do you think she's really going to spare our lives? We're a threat, stopping her from getting what she came for. She's not afraid to take our lives to get to Jamie." Emmet yelled as I was leaving angrily.

"Edward, Edward" Alice called after me as I tried to make a break for my car. "Edward" she yelled this time stopping me. " We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about" I yelled with anger facing her with the vampire in my eyes.

"Oh yes there is. I've seen your fate if you take this road, she will kill you." Alice said

"What?" I didn't believe it Bella could never kill me.

" I know you don't believe me, but it's true. She can't be saved. You've been trying for 120 years and haven't succeeded yet. What makes this any different? She's not meant to be saved." She stated back.

" That's were your wrong she can be saved." I started trying to convince my self as well as her. " This time she's here and I actually see her, it should be easier. Besides even if it has been longer than 120 years I still won't give up." I added on yelling. Then stated, " I remember when you were on my side."

" Yes, but in those 120 years she's slaughtered millions of innocent people and have turned hundreds who joined her army. She's even killed Tanya's family all of them. All the big clans are no more besides the Volturi we're the only ones left. And if it didn't get even more personal she got the werewolves to. Including Jacobs Pack, you remember him. The one you came best friends with after she left, I still don't see why. Anyway she also killed your daughter's one true love Edward. I wouldn't put it past her if she were the reason Jacob died young. All our friends are gone because of her. Slaughtered when they even begged for their life. Some were along the lines Bella stopped being Bella. She is no longer the Bella we once knew. She's a cold-blooded killer, literally. She doesn't care who it is she kills just as long as she gets what she came for. She has to be stopped. I'm not going to let her take another innocent life, especially if we can do something about it. If killing her is the only way to stop her then so be it." She stated diligently looking at me.

"She's your best friend though." I stated looking at her.

" No, Bella is my best friend. The girl here in Forks isn't Bella. She's just some one who looks like her. If only you could see that." With that said she turned and left. So I got in my car and did the same.


	5. Chapter 5: the box

**i hope you enjoy this one. please review for me. sorry if there is any mistakes or words spelled wrong.**

* * *

As I drove a part of me knew they were right, and the other told me I could find my Bella. I mean a love like ours just doesn't go away. I know she still has a heart that holds her love for me. Inside that evil vampire is the true human Bella. The girl I fell in love with from the first time I looked into her topaz eyes in that cafeteria so long ago. All I have to do is make her remember. Remember who she was before she turned and who she can still be. "I have to bring out her heart." I said aloud to my self.

Once I got to the Blacks house, I went to the barn. As I was going through boxes, to find the one Jacob and I put away, little Billy Black came up. "Mr. Cullen why are you going through those boxes?" he asked so sweet and kind.

" Well Billy, I'm looking for a very old box of Jacob's that was put here 112 years ago, a few days before her died." I stated nice and calm, trying to keep my temper and control.

" Oh, mom had us put all his stuff in the cellar to make room." He told me as I read it in his mind. I said thanks and made my way toward the cellar when I sensed Isabelle. I shook my head angrily. Couldn't they leave me alone for at least an hour so I could sort threw stuff?

" What do you want Isabelle" I said as I looked threw the boxes. She showed her self before responding.

" You don't actually plan on intervening are you?" She asked angrily.

"Actually Isabelle I am," I stated seriously picturing her face when I said it, still looking threw the boxes.

"Why? For the last 120 years she's done nothing but kill and turn humans. She's evil, I mean she killed my best friend and true love. On top of that she betrayed us and shattered your heart." Isabelle stated angrily and hateful.

"You don't understand, I can't lose her again. I've already lost her twice. I can't live with out her anymore. It's one thing seeing her evil. It's a whole different thing seeing her physically dead in my arms. Evil or not I will protect her. As long as I'm alive Bella will not die." I said low and sweet, at the same time I was angry and heartbroken.

"So you chose her over your family? She means more to you then us?" She asked yelling angrily and hateful. Before responding I turned and looked into the eyes of my daughter. She was feeling betrayed and worried.

" I don't choose anyone over anyone. But she's my true love Isabelle. I'll risk it all for her. In the end I'll have my Bella back and you'll all understand why I do what I do. Why she means the world to me." I stated keeping my calm, but annoyed. Then I saw it, right by her. I ran and grabbed the rectangular box as she moved aside. For the first time in 120 years I has a little hope. She was interested in the box and tried to see the top but I wouldn't let her. Before I left I said, " Isabelle what do you live for?" When I saw confusion in her eyes I added, "When you have the power to live forever, what do you have to live for?" Then I left leaving her to think about the question and her answer.

When I got into the car all I wanted to do was open the box but I couldn't I promised him._ "I want you to find a safe place to put it." He said handing me the box as I read the top. I gave a faint smile and heartbreak. "I want you to give this to her when she comes back" he said with a serous face and also heartbreak._

"_How am I supposed to give it to her if she's evil?" I asked confused._

"_You'll find a way Edward, you know her. When the time comes you'll know exactly how to get her to open it. I promise you Edward this plus a few other things will bring her back. You will have your Bella back." He said as I shook my head trusting him. Before I left he said, "Edward, only Bella's eyes and ears are allowed to see and hear what's inside._

"_I promise you, the only one who will see and hear what's inside is Bella." I stated then left._ Three days later he died in his sleep. Almost everyone I knew was at his funeral.

"I can't do this." I said braking my trance as a sped past Charlie's house. I needed to talk to someone who would understand. I needed to talk to her and only her. So I headed to my mother's grave.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey sorry it took me so long to post had writers block. hope you enjoy and please Review. i want to know what you think good or bad. it helps me alot to know what my readers think. i write the story for you and if you have a problem with it i want to know so i can fix it best to my ability. **

**sorry for any mistakes.**

**back in Bella's point of view.**

* * *

"Bella" Jamie called after me the following day. I stopped and turned as she trailed up. "Have you seen Edward today? He was supposed to pick me up this morning, but he never showed. I was lucky I caught the bus."

"Actually I haven't." I said confused. He would never leave her here alone when I was here would he?

"Oh, well there's Isabelle I'll catch you later." She said running off. By my daughter's expression and body language, she had no clue where he was. All day it bugged me I never got time by my self to actually make a continent search for him.

It wasn't any better at lunch. "So Jamie did you ever find out what happened to Edward?" I asked interested in what Isabelle told her.

"Yeah, he and the others are out of town. They went to visit their grandparents." She said disappointed. " I mean it's just like him." She started to say as Isabelle came up. "I'll tell you later" she finished as my daughter sat down. "So why didn't you go with the others?" Jamie asked her after she sat.

"I actually care about my education." Isabelle stated trying to convince Jamie. I tried pushing through her mind to see where they really where, but somehow she blocked it from me.

" Where are they?" I asked confronting her after lunch. She stopped and looked at me.

"It's none of your business, where they are." She said hateful, then walked away. Before she dies, I'm going to teach her a lesson. She will learn how to treat me; after all I am her mother.

When Jamie and I got to my house that night she pored her mined out. " Like I was saying earlier this is just like him. He always finds a reason to pick up and leave out of nowhere with out letting me know. Every time he does something like this I get no notice and then he's gone for weeks at a time. I'm getting tired of it. Then when he gets back he usually is silent for a day or two."

"Wow, you know I had a guy like that. He didn't do it that much but I always got notice." I said playing with the ring around my neck.

"Yeah, well that's what I get for being Ed's girl. He's always there for me though, yet at the same time he's distant from me." She said disappointed.

"I've learned many times that you have to let guys come around on their own, they only talk when they're ready. When they do it's usually hard to respond. Just give it time. He'll tell you all his thoughts soon enough." I said amazed at how concerned I sounded, almost believing my self. After a while of silence Jamie looked at me strangely as I fingered my ring. "Hey Bella, what's the meaning of that ring around your neck? It looks like it's an old engagement ring." She said out of know where. I looked at her wonderly. Why was she interested in my ring? The bad part was I still couldn't go into her thoughts because more of mine kept getting in the way.

" That's because it is an engagement ring." I stated to her.

" Who gave it to you?" She asked very interested. I dropped it gracefully before telling.

" My ex, he was supposed to be my true love. I married him, just like I said I would but after is were things went wrong. Guess I was too young. " I said closing my eyes.

" So what happened? Is that the reason you wear it around your neck?" She said with sadness on her face and in her voice.

" Look I don't like to talk about what happened, especially to someone I've only known for a day. But yes I wear it to remind me how he broke my heart and I will never travel down that road again. I refuse to look for love again. There's no point, in the end I'll end up alone anyway." I said picking it up again, then closing my eyes.

"Don't lose hope Bella you'll find someone again." She said, before putting her hand on mine. When she did I saw him, I new exactly where he was. My daughter new it, because I could sense her there. A horn honk broke my trance and I faded back into reality. "Oh, that's my mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said grabbing her stuff.

"Kay, and maybe you're right. I'll give it a try." I said as she walked out the door and smiled back to show me that she heard. " Isabelle, I know you're here, show yourself." I said after Jamie was no longer in sight. She appeared from the living room and I smiled my evil smile. "What do you want?" I said trying to get into her mind as she blocked it off from me.

"Where's Edward? I know that you know where he is." She asked hatefully.

" So it's true. You don't know where he is. Well, you assume right. I do know where your father is, but I'm not going to tell you where he is. You see if I told you then I'd be helping my enemy, and I never do that. Besides the longer he's gone the better. Jamie seems to draw closer to me when her beloved isn't around. So therefore it will make it easier to gain her trust. You see with him gone I get my mission done that much quicker. So you'll have to find him on your own." I said glaring at her. Then I added rudely, angrily and threatening, "Get out of my house. If I catch you or any of the other Cullens in my house again you're going to lose some class mates and a your life." Before Isabelle left she spoke.

"I don't see how I could have ever felt sorry for you and wish you never left, when I was young. I didn't and don't need you. Your no mother of mine, and if you try and hurt my family more then you already have I will kill you and not think twice!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7: the letter

**sorry it took me so long to post this chapter i was gone all of last week and my Internet has been down this week. hope you enjoy it took a while to write. **

**it's still in Edwards point of view.**

**Please Review:)**

**-Blue Rose 818**

I walked slowly through the graveyard searching for my mother's grave three nights later. As the fog grew I could barely see any stones. When I decided to give up I spotted it. Though it was difficult to read and the name was faded there were flowers on it. I fell to my knees right in front of it and started to talk. "Hey mom it's me, your baby boy. Sorry I haven't been to see you, I didn't have a reason. Unless you count the last 120 years. I have so much on my mind and many questions." I said looking at the gravestone. " I know they're right I should hate her. I mean she broke my heart, closed my daughter's, killed millions of innocent people, and dismembered our friends. Yet I still love her. They want to kill her and I should be with them, but I'm not." I stated to her. " I want to stop loving her. I want to but I can't, my heart won't let me. It refuses to let her go." Afterward the anger and furry came. "Why, why did you do this to me? Why did you beg him to save me?" I yelled banging on the stone with my fists. " If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess. I would have died when I was suppose to. If you didn't beg him to save me, I never would have ruined her life." I continued yelling, then I fell fully to the ground and sadly said, " She would have lived happy and safe if I never would have been there to intervene. If I had any way to change the past even if it meant never meeting Bella I'd do it. I'd change everything if it meant keeping her from turning into darkness. It's my fault she's like this. It's all my fault." With that said I burst into tears for the first time in hundreds of years. I stayed like that for hours before someone interrupted.

"Excuse me," she said as I looked up. When I turned to see her face I was speechless. She looked exactly like my older sister Anna. "Are you Edward Mason?" she asked. Getting up from the ground I told her, "I haven't been called that in years, but yes I'm Edward Mason. Can I help you?" I asked already reading her thoughts.

"I was told to give this to you." she said handing me a letter. As she was leaving she said, " Oh, my name's Sasha. If you need a place to stay I live right up the hill in the old white house. My doors always open."

"Thanks" I said as she hurried up the hill to start dinner for her family. After she was out of sight, I sat back down against the stone and read the letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_My sweet baby boy, I know that if your reading this letter then the Spanish influenza got me. I also know that your confused and upset about a lot of things. I want you to know that you never disappointed me my son. That includes when you acted up. I'm proud of the man you are today Edward, your father would be to. Though we don't get to see you become a wise good man, I know you'll be all right. Not only did we leave you in good hands, but we know what you hold inside. Edward, you have the spirit of a lion, the strength of a bear, and the courage of your father. They will get you far in this life and the ones to come._

_But your greatest strength, yet weakest is your heart. That's because you have the heart of your mother, of me. At times it will make you feel invincible and at times you'll feel like you can't go on. You'll find a way though, you always find a way my son._

_There will come a time in your journey to find yourself, when all you want to do is close your heart and mind from the world. Just like me it will probably be a way to try to protect your heart from the pain and heartbreak. That's never the answer if anything it makes it worse. It will tear you up inside and take s you away from your self. That's no way to live Edward._

_You might think I'm wrong, but if you look deep inside your self, I know you'll see different. You once said your self that the heart is a person's greatest weapon and it always will be. You told me that power doesn't come from strength or courage, but from your ability to love and your right about it all. Though there's more to it then that._

_You've got to realize that your heart will get struck a lot in your life, good and bad. It will disagree with you often. Exactly like it did with your sister's father and me. I thought I'd never find anyone else, but then your father came along and took my heart as I took his. The love he gave tore me up inside yet also healed me as well. What I'm trying to say my son is that the love you give and receive is the strength of your power as well._

_When you find her who will take your heart, it will change you. She'll have the power to make you feel things you never thought you could feel. The bond you'll share with her will be greater than any other. Somehow you will always find each other when you're separated, you'll share what you feel without speaking, know when she'll need you without hearing. Give all you have to keep her safe and healthy. You'll always find a way to love her no matter what she's done, you'll always think of her no matter where she's gone. You will always save her from what she fears most and the dark side that lies inside her. Edward, you'll love her more than life its self, just like I love your father._

_The love the two of you will share will be the greatest love in all the earth. You'll never feel a love greater than the love you'll have for her and she'll have for you. That includes the love of a mother for her son._

_I want you to know that I don't regret making the choices I made raising you, though it seemed different at times. That includes making sure you live before you die. I will take my last breath knowing you wouln't die from Spanish influenza. I also know you'll hate me for begging him to save you and I know you'll blame me for your problems, even your heart later in life. But I still wouln't change a thing, even if it meant having the ability to stop the Spanish influenza before it happened. If I change a thing that has happened and will happen in your life then you'll never be the man you're meant to be._

_My baby remember love is never ending, you can always make more. Never give up on anything you do in life no matter what it is, nor how long it takes. I believe you have the ability to change the world. Never change a thing or regret my son. I'll always love you and never leave you. Remember the true love in your heart is your greatest strength. And the girl to receive that love will always find a way back to you and is the most blessed in the world. I'm always within. You'll find me in the wind that brushes your face, in the rain that falls from grace. I'm the lion of your spirit and the power of your heart._

_I may physically die only when your seventeen, but I will live on through you. Every thing happens for a reason my son. When one door closes another opens always. Never forget your past Edward, nor ever run from your future. All the answers you seek will be found within. The past holds the key to the Future. _

_NEVER,NEVER FORGET ALWAYS REMEMBER THE LIFE BEFORE _

_With All My Love,_

_Mom_

After that I wept.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: edwards past

**Sorry it took so long to update. School started and have barly had any time. hope you like this new chapter. please let me know what you think I LOVE hearing from you. **

**there are also alot of mistakes with words and gramer i think.**

**Please review soon :)**

When I finally had the strength to stand, I made my way to the house on the hill. When I got to the door, I hesently knocked. Sasha answered the door. "Hey Edward, you need a place to stay?" she asked. In her mind she was very excited and wanted badly for me to stay for a while. I also felt that she was desperately trying to keep me from finding out her big secret.

"yea I do." I told her interested in finding out what she was trying to hide. She led me through the house and introduced me to her family as we passed them. They to were trying to keep the secret from me, or so I thought.

After I "went to bed" I waited for the family to fall deep into sleep before I searched my old house. I don't remember much about living here when I was human, but I remember enough to know where everything was suppose to be. Surprisingly it wasn't much different from what I remember. The only big change is that it went from a four-room house to a 15-room house. I explored the unknown parts, also checking for locked doors that may hide their secret.

At about four the next morning I finally found a locked door. It was one I recognized and one I spent lots of night's in. so I made my way back to the room I was staying in determined to find away into the locked room. It was about nine when the family and the other guests wok to have breakfast, I joined them, pretending to be human like always. I was also trying to see what these people knew about Sasha and her family. I got nothing. The only thing they thought about was the box I held on to.

Before they could ask the question, I told everyone I couldn't go out into the sun because I was allergic. So as everyone went to start their long day Sasha kept me company. The main reason was because she had a lot of questions for me and very interested in my family. Also the real reason why I came to Chicago. So I thought of the answers I'd give her. " So Edward I was wondering" she started when everyone left. " What did you mean when I brought you that letter? I mean I asked you if you were Edward Mason and you said that you haven't been called that in years." She stared at me with bright and curious eyes. I loosened the box, knowing she didn't care why I had it, before answering.

"After my parents died the doctor who treated them took me in." I stated.

"I'm so sorry. How'd they die?" she asked relay concerned.

" They got infected by a deadly disease. Before my mother died she asked the doctor to save me. So he adopted me before my other four siblings. I took his name and ever since I've been Edward Cullen." I told her knowing that's what she wanted to hear. After word she dropped the subject. Though she still wanted to know more about my family and why I was in Chicago.

"So what were you doing up at four this morning." She suddenly asked without thinking.

" You were up? I thought everyone was asleep." I asked confused knowing everyone was dead asleep and dreaming.

" Yeah, some nights I have horrible night mares and when I wake I can't go back to sleep. So I look at the moon. As I was looking I heard you snooping thought the old part of the house. So I followed you and wonder why you were so interested in that locked door," she said with an attitude thinking I was some kind of thief.

" I just wanted to look around the rest of the house. Also wondered why the door was locked. Do you know?" I asked her trying to get her to think about it.

"Sorry, I have no clue what's in that room. It's been locked ever since the Spanish inflezema hit. That and there's only one key to the room. We haven't found it yet." She responded trufully.

" There are other ways to get into the room ya know." I said smartelicly.

"Yeah, but this house sets on a national land mark, so there for we're not aloud to touch it. It also belongs to me and no one's going to destroy it. So the only way anyone gets into that room is with the key." She stated glaring. From her thoughts she was angry with me so I let it go for now.

When Sasha took an afternoon nap I went searching for the Key, believing it was my mom who locked the room. Remembering the letter I tried to remember my past. It took a while but something popped into my head.

"_Mommy why do you wear a key around your neck?" I had asked her when I was eight years old._

"_Well, baby boy. This key locks and unlocks every door in this house. It's also the only of its kind." She stated so sweet and calm._

" _Well why doesn't daddy have one?" I asked._

"_Because your daddy loses things all the time. so he gave the key to me as a necklace. I never take it off." She said again to me._

"_You were it everywhere?"_

"_Yeah. Even to the grave, unless I need to leave it behind so you and your sister can find something sacred later in life." she stated then looked up at the drawing on the wall. _Those last words rang in my head. _"Even to the grave, unless I need to leave it behind."_ Is all I heard. So I thought back to her funeral. Thank god it was raining.

_" I'll miss you mom." I remember telling her after everyone was gone. She smelled like she always had to me, her favorite flower. But she didn't have the key on her. Now that I think about it after the Spanish inflezema hit, she never had it on._

"Sasha, Sasha! Wake UP!" I yelled shaking her gently.

" What?" she asked angrily sitting up from her bed.

"Did Elizabeth Masen or her husband Edward leave anything after they died?" I asked her while reading he mind. As she thought, me with her, a lot of things crossed her mind.

"Actually yes. They did, follow me." She said getting from her bed. I followed her into the font room and above the fireplace was the drawing that Anna drew so long ago and the one my mother looked at that day. It was the family crest. The Cullen Family Crest. So I grabbed the frame and opened the back, hanging on the other side of the picture was the key my mother wore around her neck so long ago. "What's that?" I heard Sasha ask. Not listening to her I slowly ran to the locked door with the key in hand. I heard Sasha running behind me.

When I got to my door I placed the key into the lock and it fit. So I turned and the door opened. "I can't believe you found the key! How did you figure it out?" she asked as I saw my past before my eyes.

"My mom use to talk about a special key and how it was only one of a kind. The only one who held it was Elizabeth. So I figured that before she died, she hid it." I told her as I walked into the room.

"But why hide it in the drawing?"

"The most obvious place is the last place you look, also it was drawn by Anna Mason." I stated. As I looked through my past remembering things I thought I had forgotten Sasha spoke.

"You look like him ya know."

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"The youngest, you look like him."

"Yeah, well I'm also as dumb as him." I stated turning back and going through my old things again. Yet something she thought made me stop and stair. _No you're not dumb, you never were. Lost and confused yes, but you have never been dumb._ When she caught me looking at her, she automatically picked up a painting of Tanya and me. "You know anything about her? In all the stories I've heard, she has never been described." She said changing thoughts.

"Her name is Tanya. She was supposed to be his soul mate." I told her finding the box of love letters she had once wrote.

"He had a girl? I thought he was single." She stated.

" Yeah, only he and Elizabeth knew. The couple didn't want anyone to know. His mother just figured it out. They were to get married or so I heard." I told her flipping threw the letters ignoring her thoughts.

"Really." She responded amazed.

"Yeah, but by this letter she broke up with him right before Elizabeth was admitted to the hospital." I told her. She grabbed the letter from me and started reading it aloud. As she read I thought back to the day long ago when I had received it.

_I was outside working when she came up. It was amazing how I still remembered what she looked like through my human eyes. The same way Bella saw me when she was only human. "Hey love, how are you?" I asked when I spotted her._

"_Fine, I have to talk to you though." She responded why I stopped working._

"_What's going on?" I asked seeing the sadness on her face._

"_Look, it's all explained in the letter, but we can't see each other anymore. We can't get married." She stated, then handed me the letter._

"_What?" I asked refusing to take the paper she handed to me._

"_Just read the letter Edward. It explains everything." With that said I took the letter and she left. Never saw her again until the day before I died._

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. Tanya." Sasha read as I snapped back into reality. " Wow. I bet he was heart broken." She said sadly.

" He was, but I don't believe he truly loved her. It was only lust. He loved the beauty not the girl." I said.

" Yeah. I wonder how his mother felt. It must have been hard for her to see her son heart broken. Even though it was lust, at the time he felt he loved her and I bet when she walked away, all he wanted to do was die. Like you said he believed she was his soul mate then it all turns bad. On top of all the pain his mother got infected with the inflezema and later himself. He probably blamed him self for what was happening. He probably felt like a screw up and everything he did was nothing." She stated looking at the painting. That's when my past became to much to bare. Mainly because I knew that what she said and thought were exactly how I felt. The only feelings I have never forgotten and now I watched history repeat it's self with Bella. So to get it off my mind I brought up my sister's past very interested in how much she really knew.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: information

**sorry it took so long hope you enjoy. also if there is any errors **

**please review I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS**

**EPOV**

**mother here it is like i promoused i posted it. you'll find out what's going on soon. reread it try to make since. LOL**

"So do you know anything about Anna?" I asked looking at her.

"Tons, since I look just like her. My mom believed that Anna could teach me a lot. She was right." Sasha stated.

"You mind sharing?" I asked as she thought.

"Actually no, there is a lot about Anna even I don't know." She said then added, "You know she had a daughter." That statement took me by surprise. I had never seen my sister pregnant. As far as I knew she was never a mother.

"How do you know that?" I asked searching her mind.

"Just a story I was told." She said.

"Enlighten me Sasha. How did she get pregnant?" I asked.

"She was raped by her boyfriend. If the doctor hadn't showed up, he could have killed her." She said shaking.

"What was the name of the doctor?" I asked hoping she wouldn't say Carlisle. I didn't want to know that he kept something from me all this time.

"They called him Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was a family friend." She said and I started to get angry. He was close to my family and always acted the complete opposite. "Edward, are you ok? Your getting very tense." She asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I responded with edge in my voice. When I got calm I asked, " What happened to the child?" As she thought I listened.

"A few months after it was born, she put the child up for adoption. She new she couldn't take care of it." Sasha said sadly.

"What was the child's name?" I asked reading her thoughts again.

" I don't know. I only know that it was a girl." She said, but her thoughts said otherwise. She wouldn't think of the girl's name. She was about to change the subject. The thought of the child killed her. She leaned down and started searching through the boxes again.

As I was searching through my boxes, her next thought caught me off guard. _If only I knew how strong I was. He would have never hurt me. At least dad, bub, and their family stopped him and his clan." _When she caught me staring at her she quickly changed her thoughts. I gave up in trying to understand them until she thought about Bella. _I don't know why he doesn't look out of the box and at Isabella's past to know why she really turned. I mean, it's not that hard._

"What?" I asked turning to her. She gazed up at me from reading Anna's journal.

"I didn't say anything." Sasha said.

"What ever you're hiding from me, I will find it out. The secret you and your family are trying desperately to hide will be reveled by the time I go." I stated to her angrily.

"I can't believe you're actually accusing me of hiding something. One, I wasn't sneaking around last night and two even if I did I don't have to tell you. Family or not I don't know you." she said just as angry as me.

"I'm just saying I'll figure it out."

" If anyone is keeping a secret it's you from me. You haven't even told me why your really here and it's starting to bug me. I mean you told me how great your family is. So why don't you go home to them." She stated.

"I can't, not in till I get my head straight." I said.

"Oh, so you ran from your problems. You want to talk about it." She suddenly asked concerned and when I scanned her mind she really was.

"The girl that broke my heart in pieces came back into my life." I told her.

"What happened?"

"She got involved with the wrong people. My family and I trusted her with our lives and she betrayed us." I told her remembering.

"But you believe otherwise?" she asked.

" I think so. My heart tells me the ones she sided with manipulated her. But my mind's telling me the opposite. They want to stop her and I know we need to…" I stated.

"But.."

"The way they plan to stop her is something I wouln't be able to do. I believe I can change her back, but who do I side with? My mind and heart are screaming at me. The only problem is they are saying the opposite things." I said surprised I could talk to her just like my sister.

"Wow, no wonder you ran away." She stated. Her mind was so confusing. She kept changing her thoughts. " Thanks for telling me. It's amazing you openly tell me about your life."

"You remind me of my sister. I could tell her anything. She understood what I felt. I trusted her with all my secrets. And your family, family is who you go to with your problems. Whether you know them or not."

"That's really sweet. You can stay here as long as you want. My ears are always open. By the time you leave you'll know what to do. I believe fate brought us together Edward. Technically we're all each others got. We're the last of the Mason's left." She said. I just smiled stunned. For the first time in 120 years, I started to feel truly happy.

**if you think you have figured it out then let me know. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**Mother analize it carfully i promous it's easyer to figure out then you think LOL**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: more truth reviled

**Sorry that i haven't posted in a while school gives me a lot of homework but i have been writting so all the chapters i have i'm trin to get on. **

**here is my latest, hope you enjoy.**

**don't forget to review**

**-Blue Rose 818**

**Edwards point of view**

* * *

Two months passed before I decided to go back. Yet at the same time I wanted to stay. I felt at home with Sasha and her family. They made me feel normal and apart of their family. That night at dinner I told them all at once. "I think it's time I go home." I stated right in the middle of conversation.

"What?" Sasha said. They all didn't want me to go, but new I had to.

"Yeah, I know what I need to do." I told them.

"So when you leaving?" her dad asked.

"Tomorrow morning, before the sun comes up of course." I stated.

"Well, I guess that means we'll have to get up early." Her mom stated smiling. The next morning they all said their goodbyes.

"Just remember Edward, you're welcome here anytime. Our doors always open for family. Be sure to visit soon." Her father told me with a handshake.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. If you're ever in Forks, look me up. Your always welcome." I said as he smiled and nodded his head. He was already trying to find a date clearing in his thoughts.

"I hope you find what your looking for and thanks for letting Sasha know she still has family, besides us. Take care of yourself and I love you." Her mom told me embracing in a hug.

"Well, I'll see you later. And didn't I tell you that you would know what to do by the time you left." Sasha smiled.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger Sasha. Don't forget to call." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I won't and like pop said come anytime or when ever you run away. I love havin you around." She said hugging he tight.

"Yeah, I will. I love bein around. Thanks for everything. Love ya" I told her releasing the hug and irritated that her thoughts were still not what I wanted to know.

"Love ya too!" She said smiling back, and then I left.

As I was about to get into my car Sasha yelled. "Hey Edward." I looked up at her and she said, "Tell Carlisle I said thanks for takin care of you." She smiled and turned away but thought, "You'll save her bub, I know you will. Mom was right you can change the world. Go bring Bella home. And Carlisle has all the answers. Don't take it to hard on him. But go to her first. Love ya and I'm always here if you need to talk!" Then she ran into the house. I left smiling abit. I told her I'd find out her secret before I left.

"Love you to…Anna." I said then went to deal with my problems.


	11. Chapter 11: another conversation

**here's my next chapter. i hope you like it. the next one is going to be exsiting.**

**please review :)**

Bella's Point Of View

* * *

"Bella I'm worried. He's been gone for two months and has givin me no calls. He always calls me when he's away." Jamie said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Jam. He'll be back soon." I said sensing him upstairs.

"Ok, enough about me. Lets get back to the vampires and werewolves. Do you know any interesting stories you could tell?" she asked me wonderly.

"Actually, I have tons." I told her hearing Edward stop what he was doing to listen.

"Well do you have one that stuck with you? You know one that is always on your mind?" she asked interested. Manly she was trying to figure out why I was so obsessed with the topic.

"Yeah, I do. It actually happened here in Forks."

"Really?" she asked surprised and interested. "How long ago?"

"About 125yrs. Ago." I told her plainly hearing Edward get nervous.

"Well tell me," she urged me.

"Well there was a young 17 year old girl. She moved here to live with her father." I started.

"What happened to her mother?" Jamie interrupted.

"Well her mom got remarried and her stepfather traveled a lot so she moved in with her father. So her mother could travel with her stepfather."

"Oh, that sounds reasonable." She said interested.

"The girl wasn't really close to her father and didn't really want to come here. She only did it because she felt she had to. On her first day of school everyone was expecting her. Only because they knew her father. She was so nervous. She didn't look anything like she was suppose to. She came from a big city and was nothing like they expected. She didn't like being the new girl. She made a few friends, one was a little to excited. But he just liked her. The girl didn't meet the vampire until after lunch, but that is when she first laid eyes on him. He and his family were very interesting to her. She also caught him looking at her a few times. She'd ask her new friend about them and she told the girl all she knew. He and his family kept to themselves. They also were all adopted." I stated.

"Really, so what happened?" she asked then looked at the clock and sighed. "I've got to go in a few minutes. Can you tell me the ending or do I have to hear the whole story first?" she added.

"It'd be better if you heard the whole story. But if you want to know the ending, I guess I could tell you. It won't make much sense though."

"I don't care, I want to know the ending. I'll make sense of it later." She said impatient.

"Ok, well the girl chose the vampire over the werewolf, who was her best friend by the way. They got married and he changed her soon after." I started then added," the only reason he changed her was because she got in a car crash with her friend Angie."

"What happened?" she asked sounding concerned.

"They were coming back from spending the day together. It was late and dark out side they never saw it coming. The two were held up by a stoplight and an elderly woman fell asleep at the wheel. She hit the passenger side of the car. The girls were rushed to the hospital. Angie had some broken bone and a little concussion, from hitting her window. The elderly lady died from the impact and the girl was in critical condition, also in a coma. Here father-in-law was actually the one who worked on her. He said they did as much as they could but the rest was left up to her. She soon was on her death bed." I said remembering. I imagined Edward was doing the same as her listened. I kept most of the story from her.

When I was finished all she could say wow. " Yeah, everyone was worried. He, the vampire wouldn't leave her side. No matter how thirsty he got. After a while he changed her. I believe she would have had to be on her death bed before he ever would have changed her." I stated holing my ring.

"Why?"

"Because he didn't want to ruin my soul." I told her not thinking before I responded. After I said it I realized what I had said. I heard Edward's breathing stop up stairs and I could imagine what he was hearing in Jamie's mind. The same thing I felt she was thinking by the look on her face.

"Wait, did you just say because he didn't ruin my soul?" she asked freaked out.

"No I said her soul, not my soul" I stated glairing at her.

"You said my soul." She fought seriously.

"No I said her soul. GOT IT!" I said as mean as my evil self would say. I knew I scared her because Edwards breathing came back and she changed the subject.

"Ok, I guess I heard wrong. So what did you mean by she picked the vampire over the werewolf?"

"Well both the vampire and the werewolf fell for the girl and she loved them both. She had to choose between the two. She chose the vampire." I plainly stated. Then added, "I think she chose the wrong one."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because the vampire betrayed her. He promised her forever and then betrayed her. The werewolf would have never done that. I believe he loved her more than the vampire." I said.

"That's an interesting story. I can't wait to here the whole thing some time." she said getting up and walking to the door.

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow." I said as she headed out the door.

"K, bye Bella." She said running to her car in the rain.

After she left I just kept saying, "I should have chose Jacob. He loved me more."


	12. Chapter 12: their first true encounter

**This is my favorite so far hope you enjoy and like as much as i do.**

**please review it took me awhile to come up with this one**

**- BlueRose**

* * *

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Edward murmured coming up behind me. I had totally forgotten he was in the house. I turned to Edward and looked into his eyes that I once thought were so beautiful.

"What?" I asked angrily staring at him. He slowly walked toward me and stopped a few inches in front of me.

"You heard me, Bella," he stated.

"Yes Edward, I truly believe I should have chose him. You were my worst mistake." I flatly told him. He shuddered at my words and I saw the pain in his eyes. It confused me.

"Then why didn't you choose him? Because I gave you the option, Bella. I gave you the freedom to do what you wanted. If you really believe that you could have been happier with him, then why did you choose me?" Edward suddenly yelled peed off. Yet at the same time in pain. I took a few steps back by instinct. I was also surprised. This was the first time he had ever yelled at me like this. His face was in furry and his muscles tensed. It reminded me of the first time I sat by him. He looked so angry, like a vampire. He didn't react to me moving back. He just stood his ground and stared at me.

"Because, I had no clue what I really wanted. My heart was split in two and both sides were pulling me in different directions." I stated to him calmer.

"I remember you saying it was because you couldn't live without me." He still yelled.

"Oh, I could live without you. I did live without you or do you forget?" I said a little angrier. Also getting tired of his yelling.

"Yes, I remember perfectly. That was my greatest mistake." He stated calmly with sadness in his eyes. I knew he was remembering back.

"Actually I believe that wasn't a mistake at all." I started. He looked at me like I was crazy. "When you broke my heart, I believed my world was over. Jacob showed me I could be happy without you. That I didn't need you in my life to have a life." I said.

"Yet you did anything to hear my voice in your head." He stated with anger still in his voice.

"That's one of the reason's why I didn't see how much he loved me or why I truly loved him." I stated back with anger in my voice.

"It's your fault you couldn't let go. Not mine." He yelled with furry. That was it, I was done being calm. He wasn't going to blame anything on me again.

"No, your wrong!" I started to yell. Then he interrupted me with the same furry and rage in his voice.

"How? You're the one when chose to do things to hear my voice. You're the one who chose to hold on. You're the one who chose to come and save me. You're the one who chose to let me affect you. You see a pattern her Isabella? Everything you did you chose to do!" he yelled back. The rage he had was something I had never seen before. I was about to respond but he added, "You're the one who chose to involve yourself with me. After I told you not to."

"But I'm not the one that chose my heart. You did that, when you decided to be involved with my life!" I yelled with furry.

"Well sorry, you didn't know how hard it was to stay away. Especially when you wouldn't leave me alone. It made it that much harder. You don't know how you affected people. It was just as hard as it was for your Jacob, not to fall in love with you." Edward yelled even louder and furrier.

"My Jacob proved he loved me more then you ever did!" I yelled back and by his reaction I knew I hit a nerve.

"After all we've been through. After all I risked and sacrificed for you, that includes my life. All I did to protect you and all I was willing to give you. How do you get that he ever loved you more than I ever did?" he yelled taking a step toward me.

"He was there for me when I needed him. He listened. He knew when I needed to talk. Vampire or not I could always count on him." I yelled as angry as could be.

"How was I suppose to know what was going on if you refused to let me know or come to me." He yelled a little calmer.

"You were just suppose to know automatically Edward." I yelled.

"I did! Every time I felt that you were pullin away, I confronted you but you pulled away more." He yelled trying to calm himself. Something inside told me his statement was true, but I couldn't handle this right now. He betrayed me; I couldn't and wouldn't give in.

"Go away Edward, I don't want you anymore. Get out of here. I better not catch you or any of the Cullens in this house again or I will kill you." I stated angrily looking into his eyes.

He ran across the room and pined me to the wall with all his strength. He then took one of his hands and slowly moved it down my face. When he did my eyes closed and he left me breathless. While he was moving his hand down my face he whispered so sweetly and lovingly also seriously in my ear.

" I don't care how stubborn you are Isabella. Like I told you that day in the meadow, you're my exact brand of heroine and I'll always be addicted. You'll come back to me. When you realize why I truly did the things I did. You'll come back to me. Before this century is over, I will have Bella back. I promise you this. I wouln't give up until you are safe in my arms again. Vampire or not I will always protect you. My love, my true Bella will find me. My heart calls to her, it's always called to her. Only she has the power to call it her own. No matter what she's done. I'll love her always."

His lips then found mine and he lovingly and passionately kissed me not holding back. If I were still human my heart would have stopped. Then he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13: inside the box

**hey here's my next chapter i am truly sorry that it took so long i haven't had free time in my schedule for a while. though this week is fall break so i'll try to get fully updated on my story.**

**hope you enjoy it please review.**

**this chapter isn't as exsiting as the last one but it is important. so please even if you get bored with it continue reading. it is important and will be brought up later. **

**thanks for all your support and understanding**

**-bluerose818**

* * *

I was frozen in that spot, I don't know how long trying to understand my thoughts. When he kissed me, it felt like the first time we kissed after I turned. So much passion and feeling, it took all I had not to respond. My body was telling me to attack, but I forced my self not to. I didn't get how a peed off fight which almost turned into a battle ended in a kiss. A literally dieing kiss at that.

He showed so much passion, like for the last 120 years he's been waiting for the day to plant one on me. When his body was on mine and he knew I wouldn't try to push him away he loosened his grip on me. One of his hands where around my waist, with distance between us and the other on my face. My body wanted to fill the space, but I forced it not to.

When he let go I saw the love in his eyes. He touched my face once again before he left and I got cold chills. This all terrified me. I realized that even though he betrayed me, he knew my only weakness. He had the power to make me do anything he wanted just by his touch; no matter how much he had hurt me.

When I found the power to move, I decided to take a shower. I know I didn't need it but there was something about the feel of the water that relaxed me. So I took a very long shower. I mainly just stayed under the water the whole time trying to erase Edward from my thoughts.

Afterward I went to my room to change cloths. I left the others in the bathroom determined to burn them later. I searched through my dresser until I found my sweats. They weren't my normal wardrobe, but they comforted me and made me feel normal. It wasn't until I turned around that I saw it, I assumed that was the reason Edward was in my room. Yet him leaving the box isn't what urged me to look inside. It was the handwriting on the top of the box. The writing wasn't Edward's, nor any of the other Cullen's, not even Jacobs. It was Charlie's and it read **Isabella's Heart** in bold black letters across the top. I would have trashed it if it had been in anyone else's handwriting, but not his or my mothers.

So I made myself comfortable on the bed and carefully opened the box. It was filled to the top inside. On top of everything were two letters, one from each of them. After I read them I put them aside and pulled out tons of videos. They were from my childhood, I only knew because they were marked. I set them aside hopingI'd have the strength to watch one later.

There were a few Cd's in the box that I use to listen to. I was happy that the CD **he** gave me wasn't among them. I put all of them except the one Phil gave me aside. I played his as loud as I could in my old CD player. It surprised me that it still worked.

The next things were just pictures of me from the time I was a baby up till before I came to Forks. I took lots of time to look at them. The last thing I found in the box was a smaller box. It said **The Soul Of Isabella's Heart** also in my dad's handwriting. So I pulled it out shaking and opened it.

The first thing I saw was an unmarked videotape with a blank envelope taped to it. I tossed it aside refusing to watch it. Then I pulled out my Withering Heights novel. I smiled and opened it up to the page it was stuck on. I regretted it; the page had the passage Edward read long ago. "I _cannot_ live without my life! I _cannot _live without my soul!" I read aloud when I came to it. I closed my eyes remembering when it said it. The morning after I wept for Jacob.

Then came the pictures. There were some of me with my friends, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben etc. There were also ones with Jacob and me. Even one's of me with the pack and Emily. A time when the Cullen's existed no more. The graduation pictures, the ones I took of my dad and Edward. Even the one he took of Edward and me. It had a crease down the middle. I looked at it a little to long and thinking back to that time. A tear shed from my face. I put all them aside face down, there were to many pictures of the things I wanted to forget.

But the next picture took me by surprise. It was one I knew and remembered well. It was of Edward and I at his piano in our little cottage. He always played my lullaby every night. Under the picture was the CD that held my lullaby. Instead of Crunching it something urged me to play it. So I took out Phil's CD and replaced it with my long forgotten one. As my lullaby played, I went through the rest of the pictures. I knew I would regret it, but I couldn't help it. After a few more random pictures came the ones that showed me continuing with this box was a mistake.

The first was cropped; it showed Jacob, Edward and I. We all had our hands around each other and I was in the middle. When I turned it over the words, _This is the way it was always suppose to be_, where written in Jacob's handwriting. Then came the picture of the pack, their families, the Cullens, my friends and family all in one together,** NOT CROPPED**. It was dated a year after I had left. The next picture made more tears fall it was only of the Cullens and the pack side by side. They looked like best friends and human. The next was the same but this time the pack were wolves and the Cullens looked like vampires. On the back it said, _Not just ALLYS, but FAMILY,_ again in Jake's writing.

The one following showed Edward, Isabelle, Jacob, and his three kids. The way his oldest son Billy looked at her was the way Edward use to look at me. His son had imprinted on her, my Isabelle. Then the Volturi killed them all. The last few messed with my heart. One was of just his Billy and my Isabelle. He was wrapped around her smiling and she was holding his arms tighter to her and also smiling. On the back Jake had written, _The new generation unites us together for eternity._ As tears fell from my eyes I picked up my charm bracelet with the wolf on one side and the crystal on the other. After holding it close I slid it on my wrist and went back to that last three pictures.

This one showed Edward and Jacob side by side. Jacob was in wolf form and Edward looked so much like a vampire. On the back Jake had written something once again, _Born mortal ENEMIES, chosen to be FRIENDS. _Then there came the one of them both once again side by side. Their arms were around each other. The not only looked like humans but best friends. The way I always wanted it to be. He had written on the back, _No werewolves, no vampires. Simply just Jacob and Edward. BROTHERS TIL THE END!!_

The very last thing in the box was the final picture. It made me burst into tears. The first time I had truly cried in over 120 yrs. Worse then when I cried for Jacob. The picture its self wasn't the reason for my tears, but the words written on the back. It was the picture I had taken of Edward on my 18th birthday in the kitchen below me right before everything changed. On the back Jacob had written these words. _The Sole Being Of Bella's Heart. For She Nor It Would Exist Without He Who Calls It. He Will Always And Forever More Be Her LA TUA CANTANTE!! _Afterward I clung to the picture of Edward and wept.

**if you for get what La tua cantante means then here you go.**

**" They have a name for someone who smells the way Bella does to me. They call her my _singer --because her blood sings for me." - edward cullen, new moon_**


	14. Chapter 14: anna's past reviled

**here's the new one hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews. i'm amazed that someone actully takes time to read my story. it inspires me to write more. you'll get the next chapter soon.**

**sorry for the misspelled words. enjoy the chaper it's in edward's point of view agian.**

**don't forget to review.**

**-bluerose818 :)**

* * *

"Are You Insane?" Alice yelled questionly as I came in the door. All of them but Carlisle came out from different places. He was nowhere in sight. But by the way my family looked at me and the thoughts from their heads I knew they were mad at me.

"I'm not in the mood Alice." I started to say with anger. " I need to talk to Carlisle, where is he?" As soon as I asked he came down the stairs. His thoughts were all mingled together. They were hard to understand. I could tell he was nervous by his face and the way Jasper's thoughts changed when he came in.

"Yes son, what do you need? And welcome home by the way." he said calmly trying hard to hide his thoughts.

"We need to talk." I said calmer knowing it was Jaspers doing.

"About" he asked, his mind was still mingled and confusing.

"My sister and her daughter." His mind automatically started giving me what I wanted, as all the others were confused. It made me confused, I was sure he would have told Esme.

"Oh, well why don't we go some place alone to talk." He stated calmly and worriedly. I caught Esme's thoughts as we started to walk out and knew she was going to stop us.

"What does Carlisle have to do with your biological sister and her child?" she asked me. Before I could respond Carlisle jumped in.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just that Edward needs to talk to me about them. Alone" he lied. They all turned their attention from him to me for the truth. In his mind he was telling me to agree with him and that they were not apart of this. But they were, they all deserved to know the truth just like me.

"He's lying, the reason I need to talk to Carlisle about my sister and her child is because my sister told me he had all the answers I seek. Then I suspect that he is her biological father by her thoughts." I stated seeing their shocked faces and thoughts.

"Wait you believe Carlisle is your sisters father?" Alice asked in her mind and aloud. Before I could speak again Carlisle jumped in.

"This conversation is only between Edward and I. So can you let us talk alone?" he asked, before they could leave I responded.

"No, they deserve to hear this to. It concerns them just as much as me. And Alice I know he is." I said wanting to yell, but Jasper held me back. I also felt Carlisle's patch of anger through Jasper's mind.

" Carlisle phone, it's someone named Anna." Alice said out of nowhere. Right after his phone rung. He answered and I followed the conversation in his mind and aloud.

"Yeah, he's here and now all of them are involved. I can't Anna he wouln't let me. Yeah she's here too." As he said that last part he looked and thought of Alice. "I can't Anna, it just doesn't concern me and him. She is involved to and you don't want her to know…Fine. If that's what you want…Yes I don't wand to tell, but if you want me to I will." He shut his phone and I knew he was getting angry.

" So are you going to tell me what I need to know or not?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"It seems like I have no choice. She wants me to give you all the answers you seek." He said wanting to refuse.

"So it looks like you'll do anything and share everything with one of your children." I stated trying to break jasper's hold.

"Is she your daughter Carlisle?" Esme asked worried.

"Yes, Anna is my biological daughter and Edward's older sister." He said not wanting to. They all were surprised and shocked at the same time. I was even angerier. It was bad enough I suspected he was even worse knowing it was true. And apparently my sister didn't have the courage to tell me face to face. That made my anger even worse. I couldn't help it I had to break Jasper's hold. I needed to yell at Carlisle for my anger toward both of them.

While I had been dreaming about all the lies and pain I went through when I was human, Esme was questioning Carlisle while hurting. She wanted to know how much he really had been keeping from her. Also about the true past. Then Rose and Emmet were talking about how Carlisle in a way betrayed us by lying and picking sides. They talked loud enough were he could hear on purpose. I channeled anger from all of them, but felt mine was the most. I have had years of anger ready for when I would meet my sister's deadbeat dad.

Then out of nowhere Alice glances at me from her thoughts and I smile not holding my anger back. Then Jasper let out this painful scream and shouts " It's to much anger. I can't hold it any longer or I'm going to blow." And with that said my calmness started to fade as everyone but Carlisle ran to Jasper's side.

"Now just calm down son. There is no need to get angry." Carlisle said slowly walking toward me.

"There is every need to get angry Carlisle. You had no right to keep the truth about my life from me. I deserved to know the truth when you first changed me." I yelled as he backed up. _I had no choice,_ he thought. I shook my head as I walked toward him.

"Everyone has a choice Carlisle. You chose not to tell me." I stated as Alice helped Jasper to his feet. She was angry with me along with the others. They all were telling me to be calm in their heads and through their mouths.

"Stop telling me to be calm. I have a right to be angry this is my life we're talking a bout here and I will get my answers." I yelled looking at them. _They made me promise to keep the secret from you son._ He thought again. "You didn't have to promise my sister and mother anything. You chose to promise them." I accused as Emmet and Rosalie held me back from attacking him.

"Your wrong Edward, I had to keep at least one promise to them. I had ruined both their lives and always broke my promises. I wasn't going to disappoint them again. Especially my daughter. I hurt her too much I refused to ever do it again." He stated and thought at the same time.

"So it's true then. She wasn't lying when she said you were a deadbeat dad." I started as I felt him cracking. " She wondered why her father didn't want her. I mean you weren't truly involved in her life until she was raped by James." I stated yelling. Afterward all their thoughts were shocked by what I knew. Then Carlisle exploded for the first time. I hit nerves in him hard with my statement.

" I am not a deadbeat dad! I have always been involved with her life Edward. I was always there for her, for both of you. And don't think you know what happened the day James attacked her because you don't know anything." He yelled shocking everyone in the room. His thoughts got intense showing me what he remembered about that day.

As I listened Jasper tried to calm him down, but was too week. " She called me" he finally started so everyone could hear what he just told me. " That afternoon Anna called me and said we needed to talk. She told me to meet her at the house at exactly 10:00 p.m., so I did. When I got to the house I heard her screaming her lungs out, so I stormed in. I found James holding her down to her bed. I remember pulling him off her forcefully and throwing him across the room.

I was about to kill him for laying his hands on my daughter, but Edward had wakened up and came in the room. He was only five at the time. I saw how terrified he was from watching me through James across the room and his sister on the bed pulling the covers over her. James just stared at him ready to attack; I got to Edward first and held him in my embrace then yelled at James to get out of the house and to never mess with my family again. He smiled an evil smile at Anna and left.

After I put Edward back to bed, I called Elizabeth, and then went to my daughter. She was crying her eyes out when I got to her. I pulled Anna into my embrace and held her until her mother showed up. Then we told her the whole truth." He stated trying to calm himself just as Jasper was trying to do.

"And the child?" I asked calming my self down by thinking of my Bella. Carlisle turned to me and as I heard his thoughts he said them aloud.

"When we found out that Anna was pregnant, we were worried. Her pregnancy was different from her mothers. You see when Elizabeth was pregnant with Anna it was just like a regular pregnancy. Though she was only pregnant for a month Anna was more human than vampire. That's why Lizzie didn't die giving birth. We always wondered if Anna would be able to have a child given that she was a female vampire and they couldn't get pregnant, but it wasn't until after the babies were born when she started to react more vampire than human. The human genes for giving birth to a child were still active in her.

It only took Anna two weeks after she was pregnant to give birth to Brittney and Breanna. After a month they were toddlers, or rather looked like toddlers. I monitored their eating habits just like I did with Anna. I came to the conclusion that they were maturing so fast because they were more than half vampire and less than ¼ human." He told them.

"Wait, she had twins?" Rose asked amazed by the story when he took a breath. Carlisle just shook his head yes and continued.

"To keep them safe, she separated them when they looked six and put them in an orphanage. They people there believed I found them in the child word at the hospital. They were eventually adopted separately and I became their doctor till they were grown. Their parents believed they had a disorder and that only I could provide them with the right medication.

"Animal Blood?" Esme asked. Carlisle looked at her before responding.

"Yes, a month before they were put in the orphanage I put them on it." He stated diligently.

"Where are they now?" I asked wanting to find them.

_I don't know where they are son. After Anna and I told them the truth they ran off. I only know that they visit every few years and that they aren't really close with Anna. They know who their father was and what's become of him. But other than that they don't really want to be located, so we respect their decision. _He thought so only I could here. Then I started hearing other thoughts. I turned my attention to Alice as her thoughts ran through my head of what she was seeing.


	15. Chapter 15 part1:unknown memory reviled

**this is only part of this chapter. i have to fix the rest but you'll get it soon. if there is any confusion so far in my story please let me know what it is so i can try to clear it up the best i can.**

**please review and tell me what you think. i look forward to hearing from my fans. thanks for sticking with my story up til now. if you have any suggestions on how you think it could be better let me know.**

**hope you enjoy this chapter. sorry if there is any grammer mistakes.**

**agian don't forget to review **

**-bluerose818 :)**

"Dad we can't let him find her, she is his last hope. She must never know about her heritage or me, not even who she really is. If he finds my baby girl, he'll have the ultimate revenge." Anna stated holing a newborn baby girl in her arms. Her vision confused me in many ways, but I didn't say anything I was to busy watching it all play out.

"What about her father, your husband? What do we tell him? He wants you to bring her by his room." Carlisle told her glancing from Anna to the baby. He was also wearing is doctor attire, but it wasn't from this time. It was what he wore to work 13 years after he had changed Rosalie.

"I know but it will hurt him more. She comes first and you need to get my baby girl adopted as soon as possible and there can't be any traces that I am her mother. She needs to stay safe." Anna stated frightened.

"Ok, Anna I'll do as you wish. I will not have anything to do with my granddaughter unless it's medical. She will not be traced back to you." Carlisle stated to Anna.

"Thanks dad, now please take her before I change my mind." Anna stated handing Carlisle the child. But before he grabbed her Anna pulled her back tight and said, "I love you my baby. I'll always love you." she then took her necklace from her neck and placed it in the baby's blanket then handed her to Carlisle. The necklace had some kind of image on it but Alice nor I could see it clearly.

"She'll be put in a good family Anna, I promise. I'll make sure she's taken care of." He told her understanding. Then he turned and started to leave but hesitated. Carlisle gracefully turned back toward Anna and looking in her eyes asked, "Did you ever figure out a name for your beautiful baby girl?"

"Yeah, it's Elizabeth. Mary Alice Elizabeth Addin."She said with pain in her voice and he walked off shaking his head and repeating her name as she closed her eyes and slept.

"No, it can't be." Alice and I said together once we snapped back into reality. We stared at each other repeating the same thing over and over again as everyone else wondered what we saw. There was know way she could be my sisters child, could there? We were both really confused, just like everyone else in the room was becoming, besides Carlisle of course.

"What can't be?" Rosalie asked after minutes of wondering curiously and anxiously. She pulled us out of our daze and with out answering her question we both turned to Carlisle and Alice asked him one that we both had in our minds.

"Am I Mary Alice Elizabeth Addin Carlisle?" she asked diligently. Yet already believing yes. Manly because of the part of her past that she knew. After she got the question out Carlisle's mind remembered what we just saw.

"Yes Alice, you are and I'm guessing that since you asked that particular question that for the first time you saw the past. And not just anyone's past, you saw your own!" he responded looking at her.

"And what does this mean?" Emmett asked seriously and wonderly. They all had their own reasons to the question they didn't know, so I gave them the answer they needed to hear.

"It means Emmett, that Alice is my sister's youngest and last daughter." I stated with my eyes still on Carlisle then added, " I hope." Just in case I was wrong.

"No Alice is her youngest, after her Anna made shore she didn't have more. She refused to give up any more children." Carlisle said looking around the room at the rest of our family. Then he looked at Alice and smiled. All the others were giving me their thoughts on the subject when Carlisle started to explain Alice's past. Well just the part he knew anyway. Though the rest of us were intently listening he mainly just explained it to Alice. She was finally happy that her past wasn't going to be a mystery, also a little upset because Carlisle knew who she really was this whole time and refused to tell her. At least she knew how I felt now.


	16. Chapter 15 part2:unknown memory revieled

**I am truly sorry for the long wait. School has been a hasle. I also had to get a new computer and the internet just got set up. i'm realy sorry i left you hangin the way i did. Agian i'm sorry if there is any grammer or puncuation mistakes, I'm tryin to watch my self more and fixing what i can.**

**Here is PART 2 OF CHAPTER 15 i hope you enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

**thanks for the understanding and I'll get the rest of the story to you ASAP**

**lov ya all**

**-BlueRose 818**

* * *

" The Brandons took you later that day. The couple were told they couldn't have children so they came to me to adopt, I was the doctor that put new borns into the system and found families for them. They weren't high in the social circle of life, but were good, loving people. I knew you'd be safe with them and taken care of. Just like your sisters I was your doctor, up until you were 6. That's when your parents didn't want me around you anymore. They claimed I was a bad influence on you. They told me you'd come back home from your treatments and claim that I was different. You would ramble about how I had powers. Finally it got to much for them and they took you away.

I wasn't worried that much you could survive off of human food and all your treatments gave you the animal blood and would subdue your thirst for a few years. It wasn't until the day James took your birth father's life that Anna, your sister's and I started to worry. That was also when he found out about you. Someone had broke into the hospital and stole your records. He saw a child named Mary Alice Elizabeth Addin was born to Jonathan and Gabriella Addin. Then she was given up for adoption to Michel and Cynthia Brandon. Also that she was renamed Mary Alice Brandon. So he went searching and so did we." Carlisle told her.

"How did he know that Anna was my mother. Seeming that she changed her name." Alice asked him wonderingly, as everyone listened closely.

" He picked up your mother's scent and found Jonathan. Before he brutally killed your father, James made him talk and he told him about your mother and how they had lost you. Or so he said." Carlisle stated.

"What'd you all do?" I asked as Alice processed the information.

"Like I said we went searching for her ourselves. All of us split up and searched the U.S. Anna and I found out were Michel and Cynthia moved to. A young girl answered the door when we came to your house. She said her name was Cynthia and called her parents. They refused to talk to us about you or where you were even though we told them you were in great danger. So we walked away and was determined to look without their help. All day we searched and asked around for you we even tried to find your scent, but we found nothing" He said sadly remembering back.

"It was when we had lost all hope that she came to us, your sister. We were leaving town and she ran after us Dr. Cullen she called over and over again. We stopped and once she caught up to us she explained it all. Though the young girl was only 13 she was well informed. She told us how you started to have visions when you were 10 and that your parents finally had the nerve to put you in the asylum. They told the head that they wanted your admission to say that you arrived the day of your birth. It took a lot of convincing but the head agreed. She told us about the day they had left you and how she always visited you every week against your parents permission. She also said that lately you'd been talking about how a demon was coming to kill you and how you told her that a man that could help you would come looking for you . You told Cynthia that she needed to tell us were to find you. So she did." He stated diligently. Then Alice had another flashback.

"I remember I started to have these dreams about a demon who would kill me and make me a demon to I would wake up at night screaming that he was coming for me." as she brought her past forward I saw it the way she did for the first time.

"_No, no stay away from me !" Alice yelled in the night. _

"_Alice baby wake up, Alice" a man said shaking her as she woke up. She sat up and went to the man's embrace; he held her tight to his chest._

" _It felt like I was there this time Joshua. He was right on me." she cried. _

" _Don't worry love I'm here your safe. No one is going to harm you. I'll protect you and your gift." he said lovingly. She looked into his eyes and trusted him. _

" _How did I ever deserve you Josh. I'm a freak, I see the future and know what will happen to me. Yet you still love me, and believe I'm not insane." she responded._

"_Your not a freak Alice. It's a gift, and on top of that it's not accurate. It all depends on the decisions made. If it wasn't I wouldn't be here. I mean you didn't see us together until I made the decision that you weren't crazy just different." _

" _But it's not my decision Josh it's his. This demon wants me and will not change his course. Yesterday while you were out I saw a man and a woman that looked like him looking for me. They want to help me I can feel it you have to find them. I already told Cynthia about it. I know you can find them they know how to save me. You have to find them Josh for me."_

"_I will Alice, don't worry I will." He promised her._

_The next thing that she saw was Josh waking her from her sleep. " Alice wake up. I'm getting you out of here. Your demon just broke into the Asylum and is headed this way come on." Alice got out of bed and followed Joshua. They ran through the forest and they could hear footsteps behind him. _

" _Hurry Alice he's right behind us I have to get you to safety." he was holding her hand and pulling her along to fast for her speed. Then out of nowhere she tripped and her head hit a rock then it was black. That's when I felt her pain in my head as if I was changing again, but it was much worse and coming through my head. The man bit her right where she was pulling up the memories. That could be why she forgot; the venom took her mind and human side with it. She heard a voice in the distance, I recognized it. James had gotten there and was battling Josh Alice heard the conversation and then the death. "Such a waste. This doesn't stop me though I will have my revenge on your mother yet. See you in time Alice Cullen." He told her and then it was blank. _

"And that's all I remember." Alice said coming back into reality. As Carlisle processed her memory figuring out what had happened to her also what they saw, I couldn't handle it anymore. To much had been reveled more than I expected and that's when I had to get away.

"Look I need to get some air. I'll be back later" I told them grabbing my keys and rushing out the door. Though I knew I couldn't get away from her, she needed as much air as I did maybe more. _Can I come with you? _she thought following me into the garage. I smiled at her and shook my head yes. So we got in my old Volvo and just drove, taking our connected past with us.

* * *

**Agian please Review I'm very interested on if you belive I did a great job with Alice's Past and the connections. Chapter 16 will come as soon as posible!**


	17. Chapter 16: seeing the change

**here's my next chapter guys sorry it took so long i had finals but now that school is out for a few weeks i'll be able to get my chapters to you. **

**hope you enjoy this one. it's were things begian to change. don't foreget to review i love hearing from you guys.**

**lov ya all**

**-blue rose 818**

**Edwards point of view**

* * *

As months passed Alice and I found more out about our past. Also Jamie got closer to Bella, that started pulling her away from Isabelle and me. Though Anna, my mom and now Alice told me not to give up on saving Bella, I started to. "Hey guys" Jamie said smiling when she came up to us in lunch one Friday. She was so excited to invite us all to her family get together on Saturday. "So I was wondering if you all would like to come to my family get together tomorrow." she said taking her seat between Bella and me.

"We'd love to Jamie." I said automatically.

"Great, Carlisle and Esme can come to." Then she turned to Bella. "What about you? My mom's really looking forward to meeting one of my best friends." she said cheerfully.

"Well if your mother is looking forward to seeing me, then I can't let her down. I'll be there." Bella told her in her sweet voice I dreamed of hearing again, but it still had a little edge to it. She then gave me an evil grin that said I'm winning.

"yey, all my favorite people are going to be there." she said happily and hiding that she couldn't wait to show us her new one month old baby brother. Her mother got back on Monday and this party was really a celebration for her mother and the child's return.

The following day the sun was shining brightly over Forks. My family was really angry in their thoughts. Once they decided not to go I had to intervene. "you know whether the sun is out or not Bella will still find a way to go right?" I told them. They all looked at me then glanced at Alice. She concentrated and saw what I predicted.

"He's right, Bella will be at Jamie's party today. She's wearing all black." she told them.

"We still are doing nothing. We can not be exposed. No one can go through Forks today." Carlisle said looking directly at me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I can't do that, I'll be cautious. I'm not leaving a house full of humans unprotected." I told him. Technically I wasn't lying but that wasn't my only reason for going.

"Then you don't go alone Edward. That's my only stipulation. Your not risking our family alone. If you go it's not alone." he stated with edge.

" Ok, I'll agree to that. I won't go alone." I told him seriously knowing he meant well.

"I'll go with Edward." Alice spoke, smiling at me.

"Me too." Jasper said reluctantly. He wasn't going to let Alice go without him whether I was with her or not. He wasn't about to lose her for anything or anyone, no matter how smart and tough she was.

"I'm going to because unlike the rest of you, I don't sparkle that much." Isabelle said. I didn't want my daughter to go and she knew that, by her thoughts. She also knew I wasn't going to stop her from going, because she has a right to be there. I would protect her though, whether she could defend her self against her mother or not.

"I'm in man. You need some backbone." Emmett said energized by his voice and mind. Rosalie was the complete opposite, but I knew that if I had Emmett I'd have Rose.

"I guess you know I'm going to." she said more reluctant then Jasper. I smiled at my siblings for their help and took Carlisle and Esme's warning thoughts to mind.

It was midday by the time we got to the party. It had just recently started, so we were ok. As we got out of my Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes people gave us strange looks. We were all covered head to toe with clothes, some more extreme then others. They were mainly looking at Alice of course with her outfit. Sometimes she got out of control like she did today.

While the rest of us dressed as normal as possible, Alice went all out. She wore a long sleeved silk black shirt with silk while pants and of course black high heal shoes. Around her neck she had a white silk scarf and wore a short silk black hoodie. Also she had on white sunglasses with diamonds on them. Then finally the black gloves.

She was soaking in the attention; she saw it coming. When we got to the door we walked in with Jamie's cousins. She was greeting people as they came in and when she saw us hear thoughts matched up with the confused look on her face. "What are you guys wearing? And what are you doing here? When I got up this morning and saw the sun I didn't expect you to show. That's only because I've never seen you when it was sunny outside." she said babbling as her thoughts wondered the same thing.

"Well Jame, we didn't want to miss the get together and the sun does…" I started, but before I could finish Isabelle cut me off with out thinking or warning.

"Well you see it's quite simple Jame." she started out sweetly as all of us wondered what her explanation would be seeing how she was making it up as she went along. " Edward is allergic to the sun, the twins have a rare skin condition from their biological parents, and Alice and Emmett get sun burnt real easy and there is no sun screen strong enough to keep them from burning. It can get so bad that they'll die." All of us just stared at her and the thoughts were unconvinced.

_There is no way Jamie will believe that it's a load of crap._

_She's kidding right why didn't Edward stop her?_

_I can't believe she actually is believing her she feels happy that we would go through all this trouble._

_Ideate she has to learn to keep her mouth shut now I have to act like I'll die from the sun!!!_ when she looked at me and saw my face she guessed what we all were thinking.

_Sorry dad, I panicked and already interrupted. It was the first thing that came to my mind._ I just nodded my head to her saying that I understood and followed Jamie inside relived and shocked she actually believed the lie Isabelle told. Jasper and the others were too but was mad by what they had to pretend to do. She was going to get it from them later; Alice saw it once they decided it.

"So Ed why is it that you never told me you were allergic to the sun?" she asked after we were inside.

"It just never came up." I told her looking for Bella, though I didn't sense her yet.

"Oh, well it's nice to know why your never in the sun." she stated; her thoughts were not as sure as her words. She suspected there was more to my family and believed that I was keeping things from her.

"Jamie, can you please come get your brother, I can't work." her mother yelled from the kitchen. She excused herself from me and my siblings behind. After we split up in groups of two, besides Isabelle and me, I heard a mind I didn't expect.

_Yes, Edwards here. Now the fun begins._ Little Billy Black thought. I turned in the direction where his thoughts were coming from and saw him smiling a big smile at me. I smiled back as her approached me really excited and wanting to play. "Hey Billy, what are you doing here?" I asked when he finally made it to me.

"Jamie is my cousin silly. We're here to celebrate baby Josh. They won't let me hold him yet." he told me cheerfully and happily; also a little disappointed that he couldn't hold the child. I was shocked by his words. I never pieced together that they were related, just thinking about it felt weird. I knew that Jake's sisters had children, but for them to lead to Jamie was shocking. So I picked the minds determined to figure out how they were related.

"I see you've met my cousin." Jamie said unsurprised walking up from behind carrying Luke. She also pulled me from my trance, but at the same time I smelled the most sweetest scent there ever could be coming up to the house. Along with all the thoughts of observers.

"Actually, I've known your cousin for a while. I just didn't know he was your cousin." I said turning to her calmly as Billy walked up to my side. I hid the stress on my face from everyone in the room except for my siblings; they stared at me with the same look on their face.

"Oh, well he's my cousin." she said jokingly while supporting Josh's head. I smiled at her as she smiled back. She was up at the door now and about to ring the bell. All my siblings stiffened as Isabelle did the exact opposite. Billy was about to ask Jamie a question, but before he could get it out the door bell rung.

I tensed as Jamie went to let Bella in. My siblings made their way back to my side and we watched. Jamie released a hand from Luke and opened the door. "Hey Bella, come in." she said cheerful. As Bella walked through the door she glared at us evilly, but by the way her eyes looked I knew she had been crying.

"This is Luke, my little brother." Jamie said when she saw Bella looking at him. I could see in her eyes and posture that she thought of Isabelle.

"He's cute. One month?" Bella guessed as I walked up. I mainly wanted to get a closer look at her. When her head was down her long black hair got in the way of her beautiful face and I couldn't see Bella. How much I missed her brown hair, I was always picturing her as a brunette; not a black head. I could get use to it I guess, but she didn't look like my Bella with out the brown hair.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked suspiciously as her thoughts trailed off to answer. Bella refused to even gaze at me, I wanted to know why so bad. But I controlled my self. No matter how much I wanted to see into her mind, she'd never let me.

"I've been around lots of babies. I know how to tell." Bella responded. Jamie just smiled and turned to me. A half hour passed before anything big happened and when it happened everything changed.

The three of us were standing around with Jamie's cousin's when her mother called. "Jame, I need you." She rolled her eyes and thought _she can't do anything without me. _then she looked at Bella. As I read her thoughts I got very nervous she hadn't let go of Luke one minute this whole day and now she planed on giving him to Bella. I was worried about what she would do. I mean I know Bella wouldn't even consider hurting a child, even when she's evil but I was still worried.

"Hey Bella, do you mind holding him for me while I go help my mom?" she asked. Bella hesitated before responding.

"I can't Jame. I haven't held a baby in a long time."

"Jamie, get in here!" her mother yelled.

"Please Bella, just for a minute. I won't be long." Jamie begged her.

"Jamie!!!" Her mom yelled again angrily.

"Coming mom!" Jamie shouted to her. "Please Bella!" she begged again about ready to hand him to me. I don't know what made her motive was, but I hoped what ever it was would help her change.

"Fine, ok" Bella finally said, all my siblings were about to react but held back. Jamie gently gave Luke to Bella and ran to her mother hoping Luke would bring her out more. As everyone went back to what they were doing my siblings and I watched her.

Bella looked down at Luke and for the first time in all these years I saw her smile my favorite smile. She rocked him from side to side and she looked normal. I walked over to Jasper and asked "How does she feel?"

"Happy. It's weird, I have got nothing but negative vibes from her. Now it's like she doesn't care we're here. She's not worrying about us at all." He stated confused as the others listened in.

"And the child?" I asked again not taking my eyes off her.

"You tell me" He stated looking toward me.

" I can only hear his dreams and they're not that exciting." I said not amused.

"He's calm." Jasper stated, but then I heard Alice's thoughts. _Not for long. He's going to wake up and cry any minute_. Sure enough after a few minutes Luke woke up and started screaming like crazy. In that moment a lot of things happened. Jamie and her mother came running from the kitchen with people behind them. The whole room got silent and Bella started humming her lullaby. She also started rocking Luke to calm him. Everyone watched as Luke calmed down. He liked the rhythm of the song, her soft motherly voice and the coolness of her embrace.

They all stared amazed at Bella, even my family. "How did you calm him so quick? No one besides my mom has ever been able to stop his crying, and even that takes a while." Jamie finally said with amazement.

"I guess I just have away with kids" She responded not looking at Jamie. As Mrs. Nate watched Bella with her son, she thought about how Bella had the mother instinct when it came to a baby. She believed Bella had a child of her own some where.

When Bella went back to humming her lullaby Mrs. Nate asked "What is that your humming to him?"

"Oh, it's my lullaby. It was hummed to me long ago. It helped me sleep and relax." She said calmly while looking at Mrs. Nate.

"Can you play it?" Isabelle asked suddenly. I glared at her and growled only where she could hear. Bella turned to our daughter, who was standing right next to me, and responded.

"No, I'm not that god. I know how to play it, but the one who wrote it for me has more talent and I'd be a disgrace to him if I played it." she stated glancing my way. I gave a little smile, then whipped my head toward my daughter. _It's not like you haven't already disgraced him, your playing can't be much worse. In your case though_ she thought as she gave me a look that she'll pay for later and then walked off.

I quickly turned as I heard Luke's mumbled thoughts. Yet that's not what made me turn. I turned because of the thoughts I was hearing and wasn't suppose to be. Bella's thought's were coming in loud and clear to me . I stared at her curiously and as far as I could tell she didn't know she had let her shield down.

If she did, I knew she wouldn't be thinking what she thought now. _Isabella Marie how could you abandon your child. Even if they were to care for her. She is your daughter, your only child. Your miracle and everything good in the world. You truly are evil, but he has raised her well. She's tough, strong and determined just like him. Thank god that she has the heart of the lion and not of the lamb._ I was amazed and confused about her thoughts all at the same time. Amazed because she felt she messed up with our daughter. Confused because she believed I've raised Isabelle well and she's more like me. If anything at least she regretted something about turning to the Voltri.

_I can't believe I actually remember how to hold a child and know what they want. The last time I took care of a child was Jackie. I told myself I needed to have someone to love and since I knew I'd never have my daughter back I found a substitute. I should have never left Isabelle with him. But I didn't want to take both parents away from her. I would have had to kill him to get her._ As I listened to her thoughts I realized she was just as confused as me. She tells her self that she hates me to make herself believe.

She doesn't want to love me or feel guilty about our daughter, but she can't help it. Something tells her she was the wrong one inside. Then she turned to me and I smiled at her just like I use to. I wanted to see how she would react. She turned away quickly and reluctantly. _Why did he smile at me? I shouldn't feel weak at the knees. How can he still make me feel vulnerable? He still stops my heart and makes me want him more. How, Why?_ I chuckled a little and she heard me because in an instant I could no longer hear the mind of the stupid lamb.

A few hours passed as she kept her mind from me and her distance. But the longer she held on to the child the more she started to act like she use to. I wasn't the only one who noticed. "I don't get it. She's so calm and cool. She has no anger or frustration. Though there is confusion and sadness." Jasper stated to me still confused.

"Yeah I know what you mean" I told him just stairing at her as she talked to Jamie. She looked Just like she use to and as vulnerable. I knew I was falling in love with her all over again.

I slowly left Jasper's side and went to Jamie and Bella. "Hey Edward, where have you been?" Jamie asked as I came to stand beside her. She was also glad I came up.

"Around, like always. And trying to guess what people are thinking." I responded staring at Bella.

"How's that going for you?" Bella asked me calmer than I thought she would.

"Not that well. The one mind I still want to here in all the universe, I can't. And I'd trade hearing anyone's mind to hear hers." I said glancing at Bella. She Glanced down knowing I was talking about her. Jamie on the other hand didn't get the notion or thought that I was talking about Bella. _He's so sweet, one day maybe I'll let him into the mind he wants to see._ She thought as I spoke the words.

Then I started to see tears fall from Bella's face and I imagined what she was thinking. Why me? "Bella, are you ok?" Jamie asked her really concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." she started hysterically crying. "I just need to go." she finished while handing me Luke. Then she ran out, but while she did she gave me a glimpse of her thoughts. _My heart hasn't beat in 120 years Edward and you're the reason. I now have to hold it back from coming out of my chest and you're the reason for that too._

I calmly handed Luke to his sister shocked. Not only because of her thought's though. I couldn't believe it didn't hit me before. Probably because I didn't think it was possible. Now that I think about it though she had plenty of opportunities. And now she was Mine. Chelsea was going to pay for braking my family ties. She's going to die by my hand for ruining my life, making me suffer night after night and day by day for the last 120 years!!!


	18. Chapter 17: feeling the change

**hope you enjoy this chapter it's in bella's point of view. Also some of you have said that you are confused about the story. to clear things up for you i need to know what exactly your confused about so you can understand whats going on. **

**Please continue to review and i'll try my hardest to get the next chapter on tommorrow, but i'm not makeing any promises. **

**thanks for taking the time to read my story i hope you all will enjoy whats coming up in this chapter and the ones following.**

**lov ya**

**-bluerose**

* * *

As months passed Jamie and I got closer, which drew her further away from the Cullen's. After Edward had kissed me and I saw the box I didn't know what to do. I refused to watch the videos of my past. I couldn't pull away from my mission now, I worked to hard to quit when I'm so close to getting what I want.

"Hey guys" Jamie said smiling when she came up to the table one Friday. I couldn't help but notice that she was more happier then usual. "So I was wondering if you all would like to come to my family get together tomorrow?" she asked taking her seat between Edward and me.

Of course Edward automatically responded trying to beat me to the punch. "We'd love to Jamie" he said counting the whole group.

"Great, Carlisle and Esme can come to." she said looking at them. Then she turned to me, "What about you? My mom's really looking forward to meeting one of my best friends." She said cheerfully. Just to pee Edward and the rest off, also to get in closer, I told her I'd be there.

"Well if your mother is looking forward to seeing me, then I can't let her down. I'll be there." I told her sweetly with my usual edge. I also gave an evil grin that only Edward would see. I was telling him that I wouldn't strike out. It's the fifth inning and I'm leading by a score of 40 to 10 and he wasn't going to catch up.

"Yey, all my favorite people are going to be there." She said to happily again. By her reaction and the look on Edward's face I knew she was keeping something from us. Tomorrow I would figure out what she hid and use it against her.

The following morning the sun gazed through my window; I got angry quick. Out of all the days to be sunny in Forks, it had to be today. Then it hit me, if I couldn't go out then neither could the Cullens. So I made sure I'd be able to go. I went to my closet and pulled out my darkness attire. It was the outfit that even caused the Voltri not to draw their eyes away.

Yet while I did an envelope fell along with the no name tape. I left them as they fell while I got dressed. Though afterward knowing I shouldn't I picked up the two items. When I looked to see who the envelope was addressed to there was no name. It surprised me I never saw it before when I was searching through the box. Calmly while trying to figure out where the envelope came from I opened it. The paper was small; I knew right away it came from a small note pad like the ones you would find in a hotel room. When I opened the folded paper I couldn't stop my self from gasping. I recognized my sloppy unneat handwriting from when I was a weak human. Shaking I read what I wrote many years ago…….

_Edward, _

_I love your. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry._

_Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please_

_And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me. _

_I love you, Forgive me._

_Bella_

I couldn't believe I didn't see this before. The letter dropped slowly from my hand and landed gracefully on the couch. I then trembled while I looked at the video in my hand, pretty sure what was on it. Knowing I again shouldn't I placed it in the VCR, then turned on the TV. I slowly sat down on the couch where the letter had fell.

The video opened to James turning on the camera and positioning it. I watched as he disappeared into the shadows. A minute or so later I came through and as I watched the shadow move slowly, but quickly I heard my mothers voice. While I was watching my past before my eyes I remembered how I saw that day and comparing it to what I saw on the tape. Watching the tape made me realize how brave I've always been. When I saw him brake my leg I cringed at my reaction to it.

And when he said those words I knew he was right. If I would have died Edward would have went after him. But would James believe the same thing today, would Edward really go after him if he were to kill me in this present day? It was a question I didn't have the answer to it only brought up another question. I felt my self starting to shed tears when he finally came. I watched how the camera amazingly got everything on tape after I shut my eyes. The agony on Edwards face was excruciating as I screamed in pain, and then when he actually decided to suck out the venom I saw the look of hunger in his eyes, but the love in them was more powerful and non resistant. He never left my side, he was always there.

When the tape went blank I stared at the screen. I watched my refection and realized how much he use to love me. I still couldn't get why, and for the first time it was a question I didn't want to know the answer to. I closed my eyes as my mind reverted back to the kiss three months ago, he had done it so passionately. Could he still love me after all I've done?

"Come on Bella, Darkness! Get your head together. He betrayed you and doesn't love you and never really has. You need to finish your mission today. It's time to get back to your Nature. Soon Jamie will be turned and all the Cullens will die if they intervene." I convinced myself. Then I headed out the door.

When I pulled up to the house I grinded my teeth as I saw their cars on the curb. I casually parked behind his well known Volvo. As I was walking up the drive lots of eyes peered on me. I could imagine what they were thinking. _she's hot, I'm scared, etc._

I loved my darkness outfit, I truly felt like me again inside it. A woman that gets what ever she wants with out the death of human life. At least Alice was good for something in my years. If it weren't for her I would have never learned to flaunt what you got. I knew no matter how much she hates me she'll be happy that I finally got something right. That's why I chose to wear black leather. My long sleeve top was a turtle neck and had a hood. Just like my black pants it stuck to me very closely. My leather boots had two inch heals and came up to my knees, but my pant legs covered them. Then I had gloves and sunglasses on.

When I got to the door I rang the door bell. in no time Jamie answered the door. She cheerfully said, "Hey Bella, come in." she was also holding a baby boy. It confused me, but I passed it off. As I walked through the door I glared at them evilly. I was amazed that Carlisle actually let them come, also excited that they were in a pack. This meant that they were scared of me. When I glanced at Edward he was tense, but he just looked into my eyes. I hoped he didn't figure out I had been crying, but being Edward I didn't put it pass him. He always knew when I was hurting.

I reverted my eyes to the baby boy in Jamie's arms pulling away from Edward's gaze. I couldn't help but be curious. The sleeping child interested me and reminded me of Isabelle, also the human girl I raised. "This is Luke, my little brother." Jamie responded looking down at him.

"He's cute, one month?" I guessed by his size. I got stiff as Edward walked up to us. I couldn't look at him when he was this close. Mainly because I was afraid of what would happen.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked with suspicion in her voice. _Because I have had one and almost raised two_. I thought in my head.

"I've been around lots of babies. I know how to tell." I ended up telling her while looking at her face. Still refusing to see Edward, she just gave me a polite smile and turned to talk to him. I glanced back at his family as they watched me suspiciously.

A half hour passed before anything big happened and when it happened everything in my life changed. Edward and I had just been following Jamie around the whole time. Me to get her alone, him to protect her from me. I still couldn't look at him. The three of us were talking to Jamie's cousins when her mother yelled from the kitchen. "Jame, I need you." Jamie rolled her eyes as she turned to me. I knew what she was going to ask by the look in her eyes.

"Hey Bella, do mind holding him for me while I go help my mom?" she asked. I hesitated; I couldn't take him. I was afraid that I would lose control, I couldn't risk his life.

" I can't Jame. I haven't held a baby in along time." I told her.

"Jamie, get in here!" her mom yelled again more demanding.

"Please Bella, Just for a minute. I won't be long." Jamie begged me. I didn't understand why she was asking me, there were all these other people around.

"Jamie" her mom yelled furiously.

"Coming mom" She shouted turning toward the kitchen, then turned back to me. " Please Bella." She begged again. I glanced around the room, still not looking at Edward. His family watched me curiously together seeing what I was going to do. Then I looked at Luke, he was calmly sleeping in Jamie's arms. He looked peaceful and all my confusion of her begging went away. At that moment all I wanted to do was hold Luke close to me. I needed to hold Luke close to me.

"Fine, ok" I finally said. As Jamie carefully gave Luke to me, trying not to wake him, Edward's family got tense and were about to react, but held back. After I had a hold of him Jamie ran into the kitchen. Then everyone went back to what they were doing, but I felt the Cullens watching me.

I looked down at Josh and smiled. I gently rocked him from side to side, I finally felt happy. I didn't pay attention to the Cullens though I could hear their whispers. I didn't care that the Cullens where near, all I cared about was the baby boy in my arms. I started to talk to him just like I did to Isabelle. " Don't worry little one when your older you'll understand why I don't have a choice. Your sister won't leave you for long. I'll make sure she comes back for you." a few minutes passed before I took the chance to touch him. I carefully held him in one hand and carefully took the other and gently touched his face with the back of it.

Out of no where his eyes came open and he started screaming like crazy. I don't know what happened, but my maternal instinct came in. I automatically brought him up to my shoulder and rocked him up and down. I also started humming to him. He started to calm down and it wasn't until afterward that I noticed everyone staring at me. "How did you calm him so quick? No one besides my mom has ever been able to stop his crying and even that takes a while." Jamie said with amazement pulling me out of my trance. She was the reason why I noticed everyone.

I looked up to my crowd and around the room. Without looking at Jamie I responded, "I guess I just have a way with kids." After I looked around the whole room, quickly passing up the Cullens who couldn't take their eyes off me, I looked back at Luke and started humming again as his blue eyes stared up at me. "What is that your humming to him?" Mrs. Nate asked not even a minute after I started humming again. It took me a second to realize what I had actually been humming the whole time. When it finally clicked I spoke.

"Oh, it's my lullaby. It was hummed to me long ago; it helped me sleep and relax." I said calmly staring sweetly at Mrs. Nate. Then out of no where she spoke.

"Can you play it?" Isabelle asked. As I turned to her I caught Edward's glare, then looking at my daughter I responded.

"No, I'm not that good. I know how to play, but the one who wrote it for me has a lot more talent and I'd be a disgrace to him if I played it." I stated. I also took the chance and glanced at him. Edward gave a little smile; I wished it was my favorite one. Then he whipped his head toward our daughter and by their facial expressions I knew she thought something about me. Though I was happy he defended me, I also got that I could only blame myself for the way she acted toward me.

I should have taken her with me. I looked away from them and back at Luke as Jamie joined me. Though she was having a conversation with me I was to deeply into my thoughts to pay attention.

_Isabella Marie how could you abandon your child, even if they were to care for her. She's your daughter, your only child. Your miracle and everything good in the world. You truly are evil._ I started to think looking down at Luke. I then reverted my eyes from him and looked around the room for Isabelle. She was talking to Alice about me. She had no clue I was staring at them, but Alice glanced my way. I smiled a bit while my thoughts pulled me in again. _But he has raised her well. She's tough, strong and determined just like him. Thank god that she has the heart of the lion and not of the lamb. If she had the heart of the lamb, of me, she would have made my mistakes and that would have been very bad._

I looked away from her then ashamed at myself. _I lost my daughter the day I walked away. They betrayed me, but I betrayed her. That was the most horrible thing I could have ever done. It's my fault she thinks so little of me. I deserve to have her think so little of me. _I looked down at Luke not wanting to think about my troubles anymore knowing that they would be what would get in my way of my mission. I refused to believe that they already had. Yet as I looked at Luke different thoughts came to my head.

_I can't believe I actually remember how to hold a child and know what they want. The last time I took care of a child was Jackie. I told myself I needed someone to love and since I knew I'd never have my daughter back I found a substitute. I should have never left Isabelle with him. But I didn't want to take both parents away from her. I would have had to kill him to get her. I still should have tried. Then maybe she would understand… He did betray me; I hate him. He's my worst enemy and knows all my weaknesses. Keep it in your head Bella._

Then I broke I didn't want to believe my thoughts. I couldn't handle it anymore. I searched for his face. I turned around and he was staring right at me. He smiled my favorite smile and for the first time since the kiss I felt my heart jump. I turned around quickly very confused with my self. All the things I worked for up to this point was slowly disappearing. I only had one thing to do and though it was suppose to be an easy task it turns out to be the hardest I've ever had. All I could think was, _Why did he smile at me? I shouldn't feel weak at the knees. How can he still make me feel vulnerable? He still stops my heart and makes me want him more. How, Why?_

Then my thoughts stopped cold in their tracks because I heard Edward chuckle behind my back. The only reason he would feel the need to chuckle with pleasure was because of me. Automatically I caught on as I pulled my shield over my thoughts once more. I was terrified of what he had heard and even more scared that I took it off subconsciously because I didn't sense any danger. The last time that happened was when I was with my parents.

A few hours passed by slowly. I kept my distance from Edward and couldn't let go of Luke. He kept me calm and seine. "I don't get it." Jamie said to me after I had just fed Luke.

"What?" I asked with no anger or hate in my voice. It shocked me, but I passed it off as I tried to burp her brother.

"How Luke can act like that around you. Not that there is something wrong with you Bella, it's just that he's never been that comfortable with a stranger. And you are different yourself when you're around him." she said amazed.

"That's babies for you; they can't make a person soft. They shouldn't be underestimated. As for Luke being comfortable you'll have to ask him, because that's a mystery even to me." I stated feeling the human in me come from hiding.

"Boys are strange." she joked with a light chuckle. I joined her and grew silent when Edward joined us just after Luke had burped. The conversation was dieing anyway; things were getting uncomfortable.

"Hey Edward, where have you been?" Jamie asked glancing and shifting her body toward him as he came up.

"Around, like always. And trying to guess what people are thinking." he responded moving his eyes and staring at me.

"How's that going for you?" I asked calmer then I wanted to. I was also accusing him with my eyes.

"Not that well. The one mind I still want to hear in all the universe, I can't. And I'd trade hearing anyone's mind to hear hers." He stated glancing at me. I glanced down at Luke knowing Edward was talking about me. The worst part was, he said it with love in his voice. He sounded exactly like when he talked to me the night I agreed to marry him. My heart felt it and heard it loud and clear. It also started to call to him. That was when I knew I had to leave. I could feel the tears in my eyes and when I looked up at them I knew they both could see.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jamie asked me really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her hearing my voice strangely break as the tears flowed. I turned to Edward, then looking in his eyes I saw his concern and pain for me. I had to get away before I broke down like I did the night I went through my box. I handed Luke to Edward flinching when our skin touched. That kiss ran through my head. As I was handing the baby to him I said, " I just need to go."

After I knew he had a hold of him I ran out. But while I did I took the chance to tell him something my soul needed him to know. So I took my shield down and thought. _My heart hasn't beat in 120 years Edward and you're the reason. I now have to hold it back from coming out of my chest and you're the reason for that too._ I didn't look back to see his reaction, I just had to get away.

When I got home I could smell them and hear them. I walked inside and found five vampires staring back at me.


	19. Chapter 18: the fight

**here it is guys it took me all morning but I finished it. hope you like it and I'll try to get the next one on before tomorrow.**

**Please review and happy holidays. I hope your holiday will be great, thanks for making mine great with the reviews.**

**It's in Bella's point of View**

**Lov ya, **

**-bluerose 818 :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked the Voltri's top warriors and mine angrily.

"Have you been crying Darkness?" Jane asked fiercely avoiding my question like she always did. It wasn't that she hated me she was just jealous because I was the number one girl and she wasn't. It was strange though, hearing her use that name. it had been months since anyone had called me by it aloud.

"And if I have? What are you going to do about it?" I asked angrily hiding the pain behind my Darkness growl.

"Nothing, but it would prove your weak." She said with lots of attitude.

"I am not weak!" I yelled pinning her against the wall. "And I'd be happy to show you how unweak I am." I said using all my strength on her; forcing her to feel all my pain.

"Ok girls, no need to fight. We're all on the same side." Alec said behind us. He was always trying to keep the peace between us two, but we both knew that he would side with his sister if it came down to a fight.

I released Jane and could feel her anger in her growls. I turned to Alec and the others with a smile and asked angrily, "Again what are you doing here?"

"The Voltri sent us Darkness. They figured you could use some help." Jane answered angrily from behind me. As I spoke I whipped around to face her.

"Help? Why would I need help?" She held her ground and responded. I knew she was dieing for me to take off my shield.

"Because it's been months Darkness. It shouldn't be taking this long. The Voltri is getting inpatient. They want Jamie in Voltara in two weeks." she stated with anger and triumph in her voice.

"I don't care how inpatient Aro is. If he wants Jamie to come willingly, then he'll have to wait. Trying to convince a human that we even exist is hard enough, but to get them to want to be one of us is even harder." I responded as Jane went to stand by her brother.

"Either you have her in Voltara in two weeks or he told us to intervene." Alec said this time with edge. The tone of voice was a warning that said he and two of the others had Jane's back.

I thought about the pros and cons of them being here and after convincing my self that they'd help me keep my head in the game I decided. "Fine, We do this my way then! If you have to stay then you'll follow my rules. Got It." I yelled keeping my voice even. I also glared at all of them evilly. Yet as I met eyes with Kyle I knew he saw behind my mask. I passed it off knowing he wouldn't be able to confront me about it.

After they all shook their heads yes I continued. "First, I don't care what you do during the day, just don't blow my cover. Second, if and when you hunt don't do it within 700 miles of Washington." I started as they moved around the room; all but Kyle. "Third," I said as Felix messed with my dad's stuff, "don't touch anything that you didn't bring with you." I said angrily taking a fishing pole from his hand. He glared at me, but took my warning terrified at what I would do to him if he didn't. "This is still my house, so hands off all my things."

"it's just a bunch of useless human things." Jane responded throwing a priceless figurine in the air. I caught it and got in her face.

"I don't care. These human things belonged to my human father and they are not going to be messed with. Got It." I yelled at her.

"And if I decide other wise. What are you going to do about it?" she asked challenging me.

"If you can't follow my rules Jane then you can get out or get tore up. Your choice." I said excepting her challenge. I needed to get my anger out.

"As much as I would love to destroy you Darkness, I would rather do it when I can get rewarded for it and not punished. So I'm patient enough to wait. Besides, you need me if the Cullens are protecting her." She stated, but before I could respond she added, "Though you've taken out a whole coven by your self before. Why is the Cullens any different?" I turned away from her grinding my teeth as I remembered the first time I destroyed a whole coven. It was out of pain not anger and if Kyle hadn't have came I would have burned the pieces.

Not answering her question I said, "The most important demand of all is that no one is to touch the Cullens until I give the ok. I don't need a battle before the time is right." They all stared confused when I looked at them. " If you don't want to follow my rules, then leave now and when you do something stupid, good luck against the Voltri. Because you know just as well as I do that if you don't do what your told you will be punished with suffering not only death." I added on. They just shook their heads and found something to do leaving me alone in my misery.

The following Monday I didn't see any of the Cullens or Jamie till lunch. The others and I were sitting at a distant table from the one I usually sat at. When they came into the cafeteria they were all together with Jamie. They all looked at us and all the Cullens tensed as they saw who accompanied me. Edward got really tense when he made eye contact with Chelsea. She was sent to brake the ties between Jamie and the Cullens, but wouldn't until I gave the signal. She was loyal to me on a level. The coven talked so quietly to each other that even I couldn't hear them.

After they got their lunch Jamie started walking toward me. Edward tried to keep her away, but she refused. So he, Jamie and Isabelle made their way to our table. When they sat down the two different covens growled at each other where Jamie couldn't hear. I just rolled my eyes. They were so immature. They all got very tense and glared at each other as Jamie tried to start a conversation. "So Bella, who are your friends?" she asked me with worry in her voice.

"Oh they came from Italy to. This is Chelsea, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Kyle." I told Jamie with the same tone of voice as my first day as I looked at each one.

"Well, I'm Jamie. This is Edward and Isabelle. We'd like to welcome you to the school." she said just as chipper as she did the first day. But as I looked at the two beside her I knew they were thinking just the opposite of welcome. Neither side made any movement. It was quiet for a minute before she continued. "Anyway I was wondering why you ran out Saturday. I mean you were having such a great time with Luke and everyone." For the first time Jane and the others took their eyes off Edward and Isabelle and turned my way.

"Well, I had to get home to meet these five." I lied gesturing to them and hoping she wouldn't bring up the tears. She just smiled and ate her food. Minutes passed by of complete silence at our table. The other Cullens across the cafeteria couldn't take their eyes off of us. Their glare tortured me.

"Oh Bella, I forgot." Jamie said with food in her mouth as I turned away from the glair of the Cullens.

"Yeah?" I asked as she went looking threw her book bag.

"I found some info for you. I meant to give it to you at the party, but forgot" she stated pulling a manila folder from her bag. She saw my confused reaction and explained. " you remember a few months back when you told me that story? You know the one of the human girl and vampire?" she said staring at me.

"Yeah" I responded wondering why she was talking about it.

"Well you got me into it so I did some research and it took me a while, but I finally found the right sight." she said handing me the folder. I took it from her and opened it. I gasped as I read the title. Chelsea and Kyle leaned over and looked at it.

"Where did you find these. What site?" I asked flipping through the different versions of my past.

"It was hard to find actually. All the sites I looked at weren't anywhere close to what you told me. But then after researching old sites about Vampires I finally found one that gave me the link to the story. I believe the site was called Vampires A-Z. The story got online because of a writing competition. The people were so amazed how close these five stories were so all five won a spot on their website. I read them all and the story was very interesting. Now I know why you liked it so much." I looked up at her and shut the folder.

"Yeah well if he didn't betray her they could have lived happily ever after." I said.

"Well there is five different versions of the story." she started. "Each one has the authors initials on it." she held her hand out for the folder and I gave it to her. "See," she said pointing to Edward's initials on the paper. I looked at him and he just stared at me.

"Ok, I'll read the others and maybe get to the heart of the story. Hearing the other side could do me some good." I said reluctantly turning back to her as I forced a smile. She handed it back to me and the bell finally rung. I escaped before they could stop me.

During eighth period Biology, the one class that I had where Edward couldn't interrupt my conversations with Jamie because he sat in front of us, I decided to ask her. "Hey Jamie, who do you side with? In the story I mean?" I asked interested during our conversation. I saw Edward suddenly become interested in our conversation.

"I'd have to say the vampire boy." she said not looking at me.

"Why?" I asked turning to her. She reluctantly turned to me and answered.

"Well after reading all the versions his really touched me."

"Why?" I asked confused. What was so different about Edward's side of our story? I needed to know and I hated being confused.

"Well just how he cared for the girl ya know. She was his world; he'd do anything for her. The time she fell into that trap; he got her letter. His sister gave it to him after she realized what the girl did and where she was going. He refused to lose his world. And when he left her, the pain he felt. Then when she'd choose her best friend over him, he felt so much pain. He felt like he was losing her to him and she could see right thru him. There was no way he betrayed her. By what he says, she pulled away from him and it hurt him more that she believed she couldn't trust him. He gave her everything and he suffered in the end. I believe he wrote, 'Death takes me every minute I'm without my heart, my soul. Alive without her here is living in hell and my world is forever darkened. A life without her is worse then death and burning in Hell.'"

I couldn't speak after that because when she said what he wrote so did Edward. I could hear the pain, suffering and love in his voice. I looked at him and made myself remember my mission. He knew how to lie; anyone would believe his lie. Their was no way he felt the way he wrote. I told myself believing.

That Saturday morning I caught up with Jamie knowing if I didn't change her that day I wouldn't be able to. "Hey Jamie." I said as I climbed into her car.

"Hey Bella, where to?" she asked excited that I told her I needed to get away from Forks for the day.

"You mind if I drive, it's kind of complicated to get to the right spot." I said looking at her with a begging in my voice.

She unbuckled and got out of the drivers seat. I quickly got out and we switched spots. "Just be careful with her, she's my baby." I chuckled and took off.

By 2:00 pm we finally made it to the open field; the meadow. "Bella, what's this all about?" Jamie asked when we hit the meadow. I whipped around to face her.

"if you had a choice to become a vampire, would you do it?" I asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"In the story the girl had a choice to become a Vampire and she took it. Would you?" I asked with seriousness.

"I guess so, I don't know. Why did you bring me here Bella?" she asked getting scared.

"Just answer the question Jamie. Do you want to be a vampire yes or no?" I demanded.

"Yes, I want to become a vampire. If they were real I would become one." she stated with fear and truth. I wanted to know why, but didn't ask knowing that Alice would have seen and I had limited time to act. I smiled my evil smile and then the others came from the trees and surrounded her.

"Well then, your wish is my command." I said walking slowly toward her. She was terrified to death. She walked back slowly knowing if she ran she wouldn't get far. Jane gave her a low shock and Jamie went tumbling to the ground. I leaped at he and landed right over her.

"You're the girl from the story." she choked out with a fearful voice.

"Well at least we found a girl with brains." Jane stated. But before I could get my teeth in her we smelled and saw the Cullens, all except Edward.

"Do it Darkness, we'll take care of them." Jane said fiercely. I bent down over Jamie as the Cullens came into view. She struggled under me and next thing I know I'm flying through the air because of my daughter.

"Jamie, run get out of here." Isabelle yelled as I was getting up.

"Stop Her!" I shouted to the others.

"She's to far away Darkness. We'll get her later. Right now we have more important things to tend to." Jane said back as I saw her use her gift against Esme. I angrily stared at Isabelle and growled.

"Your going to pay for that Daughter." I hissed.

"Oh, I am no daughter of yours Darkness and now your going to die. It's your time to pay for what you did to my family." she stated just as peed off as me. We both ran at each other and came to an abrupt halt when we saw Edward. He stood between the two of us , holding us back from the other. "Dad move out of my way." Isabelle growled not taking her eyes off me. Everyone watched as Edward turned his back toward me and looked at our daughter.

"Isabelle you will not lay a hand on your mother" Edward stated fatherly to her. "You heard me Isabelle." Edward yelled at her. He rolled his eyes at another thought and turned to me. "And Isabella, if you want to lay a hand on our daughter you'll have to go through me." Edward stated then crouched in front of our daughter.

"No! Don't intervene this is between me and her." Edward yelled to his family. "Well if she kills me, then all my suffering will be gone." He said again answering a thought.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of this." I said angrily to everyone. I crouched just like he did and we slowly moved. In my mind I pulled up the hazy memory of when he fought Victoria. Though he was to fast to see back then I remembered all I could see and his steps. The only difference is that he finally met his match. He wouldn't know what I was planning in doing next.

"Come on Bella. Come and get me." he taunted as he followed my steps.

"Don't think I won't kill you Edward. Don't you dare underestimate me." I yelled at him.

"Oh believe me Bella, I don't underestimate you. If anything I overestimate you." He said as we danced. I didn't respond. For the next few minutes we circled not saying anything. Then out of nowhere Edward falls to his knees in pain. I whipped my head toward Jane; she was smiling an evil smile.

"Now you can finish him Darkness." she said as Edward slowly got up. I growled at Jane as she shocked the others again. "Like I said, they sent us here to help." she smarted off. To prove that I didn't need any help, I attacked.

Edward didn't do a thing as I knocked him to the ground. I started hitting and punching him and still he did nothing. "Fight back dang it. Come on Fight back!" I yelled at him. Edward threw me off him, crouched and growled. We ran toward each other, but Edward suddenly stopped. I kept running, but this time when I stopped I had Edward held up by the neck.

"Kill him Darkness." Jane urged my suddenly. I started to make my hand tighter. "I'm sure the Voltri would forgive us for losing the girl if we take out another clan." she encouraged me fluently. "Kill Him!" she yelled after a minute.

That's when I realized I couldn't. As I stood there about to kill the only man I ever loved I remembered. I remembered everything we went through. I saw the first time our eyes met. The first time I heard his voice. I also saw him confessing when he first took me here. When my mind remembered James it also remembered what I saw in the video last week. As my mind remembered my thoughts started to know that he never did betray me; I betrayed him.

That's when my mind went to Jamie's voice on Monday. "_He gave her everything and he suffered in the end… I believe he wrote 'Death takes me every minute I'm without my heart, my soul. Alive without her here is living in hell and my world is forever darkened. A life without her is worse then death and burning in Hell.'"_ So that caused me to think of what he said that day he kissed me. _"You'll come back to me. When you realize why I truly did the things I did, you'll come back to me. Before this century is over, I will have my Bella back. I promise you this; I won't give up until you are safe in my arms again. Vampire or not I will always protect you. My love, my true Bella will find me. My heart calls to her, it always called to her. Only she has the power to call it her own. No matter what she's done, I will love her always." _

As the last words of Edward rang in my head the pictures of my time in forks flew by my memory. The last picture wouldn't leave my mind. The next thing I know I release my hold on Edward and fall to the ground as an ocean fled from my eyes. All I could choke out was "I can't." Not even a second after I fell Edward was down with his arms around me, trying to comfort me. He hummed my lullaby as I cried into his chest again like I did when I cried for Jacob. Edward tightened his hold on me as Jane realized what had happened.

"Crap!" She yelled angrily. "Come on lets get out of here. He'll want to know what has happened." I heard their feet shuffle, all but Kyle's; then I heard Emmett's.

"No let them go son." Carlisle told him calmly and concerned.

"Kyle, come now." She yelled; then I heard his feet move. _We are still loyal to you Isabella. We always will be! _He thought so only Edward and I could hear him. I felt Edward shake his head yes to an unspoken question.

"Come on, lets get home. There is a lot to talk about." Carlisle said softly. I heard them all turn and leave, but my daughter lingered. After a few minutes she left and I knew that she would be the hardest to forgive me. My cries softened and after a few hours or so finally stopped. Edward said nothing during that time and let me figure everything out in my mind. He just held me and hummed my lullaby. It was the only medication I needed for my pain. It was then I knew what I had been missing in my life for the past 120 years; HIM.


	20. Chapter 19: the truth revieled

**here is my next chapter. hope you like it. please review and sorry it took so long to update the next one will come soon**

**And thanks for taking the time to read it.**

**Lov ya**

**-BlueRose 818 :)**

* * *

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked quietly into my hair. I looked up at him and gazed into his eyes before responding.

"I'm sorry, for everything Edward" I said reaching up and touching his face. He grabbed my hand and just held it to his face.

"I forgive you love. I do; I'm just happy you came back to me." He said softly pulling me closer. I cuddled up to him and he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"But that still doesn't makeup for what I did." I stated looking away.

"It does when your tricked my Bella." He said sweetly.

"What do you mean tricked?" I asked looking back at him confused.

"It didn't hit me until the day you let your shield down subconsciously." He said looking off into space. "I never thought it could be possible." He started thinking aloud; I made his eyes meet mine.

"I'm confused Edward. What are you talking about?"

"How Chelsea broke our family tie. How she took you away from me." He stated softly touching my face. "When I saw her Monday it took all my strength not to jump over that table and attack." He added.

"I would have stopped you. Even now I would stop you." I told him getting up from his embrace. He came right up behind me after I put distance between us and filled it.

"Now you have confused me love. Why would you stop me from killing her? Especially after what she did to you, to us." Edward said wrapping his arms around me securely and whispering in my ear.

"Because, for one she and I got close. Chelsea is one of my best friends." I started to say looking down at the forest floor. "And for two, we were so close that she explained how her gift works. She's not the only one to blame for my betrayal."

"You are still confusing me love." he said whispering in my ear again between kissing my neck. So I explained her gift to him.

"The only way Chelsea's power can work is if there is doubt already in someone's system. Like your gift and mine there are limitations. That's why it has never worked with mates. Because they usually don't have doubts. So it wasn't all her doing." I stated with my head down. Edward loosened his grip a bit before responding.

" I see, that makes sense." he started then quietly and with pain in his voice added, "You have doubts about us." It wasn't a question.

"Had, not anymore. There are no doubts anymore." I said moving away from him again. He stayed where he was this time, but with pain in his voice responded.

"what were the doubts?"

"They aren't important anymore. They aren't a concern anymore. Like I said there are no doubts anymore." I stated with fear in my voice. He came up behind me and turned me to face him. I kept my head down as he talked.

"I still want to know my Bella. So that I don't give you those doubts again." He said with love.

"You never gave me the doubts; I gave me the doubts." I said still looking down. He pulled my face up to meet his.

"Please Bella, I want to know what pulled you away." he begged. I took a deep breathe and with lots of fear and looking into his eyes I responded.

"I doubted that we were meant to be Edward. I started to believe that we weren't suppose to be together. Everything we'd been through was a sign. If we were really meant to be we wouldn't have had to fight for our right to be together." I said watching his face. It showed pain and heartache. Before he could respond with words I continued.

"But all the years I spent away from you all I felt was pain and heartache. I spent many days and nights trying to convince myself I was right. I even tried to get you out of my mind physically, but I never could. I'd only go as far as making out. It didn't feel right. Everything was off; he wasn't you. It wasn't until I saw you again that I had to force myself to remember why I came here. I'll never have doubts again. My heart and soul can't live without you Edward, it wont. And if I could go back and change anything it would be when I first felt doubt." I said truful looking in his eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't change a thing my Bella." I was confused if anyone would want to change anything about our life I would assume it to be him. I pulled back only enough to meet his eyes. Being in his arms felt so good.

"Why," is all I could ask interested.

"If we didn't go through everything we've been through we wouldn't be who we are right now. All those obstacles we went through made our love stronger and proved that we were meant to be. No matter what we go through our love has always lasted through it. Yes there were times were our love struggled but some how no matter what we did we couldn't stop loving the other and if we didn't go through all this then we wouldn't know that our love can do anything and no matter what happens we're always going to love each other. This was our one of our greatest problems of all and we came out with flying colors. I'd walk right back to every tear and broken heart I ever went through in my life. Simply because it all led to us here in this moment. One of my favorites, because I know just like I can't be without you, you can't be without me and we're always going to be connected. I'd never change anything about my life because in the end it all lead me here to you and that is the best feeling in the world. Loving you and knowing you'll always understand." he stated with love and truth. I didn't know what to say to that. It was so amazing and true and when I did respond I didn't think before I said it. It just came out.

"I came out of each one loving you more. And now I finally get what my dad said what he did at Jacob's funeral."

"you were at Jacob's funeral? I should have known even when Isabelle said you were there. What did he say to you?" he said thinking back.

"That you made me better and that he wouldn't change a thing that happened. Also that he still loved me and I would find my way back home to you and Isabelle. Then what touched me the most. Before her walked away he said 'I was never disappointed in you Isabella Marie until you walked away from your child and responsibility. If anyone has seen you change through the years it's me and both Edward and Jacob made you happier and better. No matter what you think they play a bigger part in your life then you realize and always will. I will always love you Bella. No matter what you do you'll always be my daughter and I will never feel different about you. I'm disappointed in you for the first time, but your still my baby girl and I will always love you. I will die knowing that you'll come back and I will be with you. You need us Bella and always will. I love you.' then he walked away." I told him as I remembered my dad's last words and face in my head.

"I don't care what fate says all our loved ones have always said we were meant to be. Even the dog. After we became good friends he told me I could bring you back. I said we were both a part of her heart and it would take both of us to bring you back. You brought us together Bella and we became just Jacob and Edward. He told me all of what you to did and how he remembered you and what happened when I left. He is your healer and I'm your love and we finally found common ground." It touched my heart and I could see it and knew that they really did find friendship through me. The thing I wished for everyday became real. I was really being protected and guided by something. What I had no clue. And what my life was when I was human and Darkness makes me who I am today and stronger.

"Just promise me that if you ever have doubts or feel like I'm pulling away again that you'll come talk to me. I can't have you away from me anymore. I will die." he added and I knew I could trust him.

"I promise and I love you." I said. He crushed his lips to mine in response and this time I reacted. My hands went up in his hair and I pulled him close to me. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer; there was no space between us. After a few seconds I moved my hands from his hair to his light blue shirt. I undid the buttons on his shirt without looking. My hands moved up and down his chest memorizing every feature. Edward moved his hand from my waist and slowly moved it down my thigh. When he got to my leg he moved it to his waist. After a few minutes we were on the grass. He was on top of me kissing my neck when I reluctantly had to stop him.

"Edward, we can't do this." I said as he started to move back to my lips.

"What do you mean we can't do this, of course we can." he responded then kissed me passionately, like he did the day of the box. I pushed carefully against his chest knowing he would respond like he always did. He pulled up and looked at me before responding. "Why not now Bella? It's been 120 yrs. And you want to make me suffer longer?" he pleaded. I chuckled.

" I know Edward, but I terrified Jamie and she knows everything and we still have problems. They'll go back to the Voltri and they will come for me." I told him. He sighed and stood up, pulling me with him. He swiftly and quickly re buttoned his shirt.

"Which one first?" he asked entwining our hands. We thought for a minute and then responded together.

"Jamie." He softly kissed me one more time, then we took off to set things right.


	21. Chapter 20: jamie

**here's my next chaper. hope you enjoy it. Please Review!**

**Hope you have a great new year and help me have one to with the final chapters of this story.**

**lov ya**

**-bluerose****

* * *

**I held Bella's hand as I drove my Volvo to Jamie's. As Clair de Lune played through the speakers I felt happy for the first time in a while. Finally I had my Bella back. She was mine and no one was going to take her away from me including my family. We smiled at each other; she even cuddled to my side. Even though I couldn't hear what she was thinking I knew her thoughts; they were the same as mine.

As I pulled up to Jamie's house I felt Bella's tenchen. "It's going to be ok Bella. She's not mad at you, just terrified. Probably just as much as you are. Don't worry she's upstairs right now trying to get her thoughts together. And you're right, she does know everything." I said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, but now I've drug her into our world and it will define her life." she said sadly and painfully. I pulled her into my embrace remembering how I did the same to hers. I kissed her hair and told her it was all going to work out, though I didn't believe it. Then I went to get Jamie.

I took a deep breath ready to face what ever she brought, then rang the bell. _Stupid door to door salesman. Haven't I made it clear that we don't want anything. _Her father thought angrily coming to the door. "Oh, hi Edward good morning." he said calmly, but his thoughts were the complete opposite. He would rather have opened the door to the door to door salesman then me; he was peed at me.

"Good morning Mr. Nate is Jamie home?" I asked already knowing his answer.

"No I'm sorry Edward she isn't. But I'll tell her you stopped by." he lied.

"ok, Just tell her to call me." I said sounding disappointed.

"I will Edward, see you soon." He said sweetly, then shut the door in my face and murmured, "Yeah right. I hope my daughter dumps your butt. You don't deserve her."

I left her father to his thoughts and went to Jamie's bedroom. When I got to her window she was reading Withering Heights ironically. I quietly and carefully knocked on her window. She jumped when she heard the noise, but followed it. Her thoughts changed from peaceful to anger when she saw me. I knew she wasn't going to let me in.

"Jamie please let me in, we need to talk. I won't lie to you, I promise. I'll tell you anything you want to know." I said begging her.

_He'll just lie to me again and try to make me believe him. _She thought. So I answered it knowing she'd let me in.

"I swear Jamie, I won't lie to you. And if you don't believe what I tell you then ok. But you need to understand. I know your confused, just give me time to explain." I said. She reasoned with herself and opened the window.

_I hope he's honest. _She thought. "Don't worry, I will be." I responded.

"What?" she asked sitting on the edge of her bed and turning on her stereo so her dad wouldn't come up.

"You hope I'm honest and I will be." I told her keeping my distance. She looked shocked and amazed.

"So you've always been able to hear my thoughts?" she asked finding a radio station.

"Yes. When I told you I was a mind reader I wasn't playing."

_Great, that's embarrassing. All the things I have thought reveled. No wonder he knew what I liked_. She thought upset. I chuckled at her and she passed it off.

"So the story is true then; Bella was the girl and you're the vampire boy." she said wanting a comfermination.

"yeah it's true, all of it." I responded, but as she was about to think in her head I couldn't hear it anymore. I chuckled, but she misunderstood.

"What's so funny about it? They'll come after me, my family." she said worried and terrified.

"Calm down Jamie, I wasn't laughing at you. Apparently Bella thinks it's rude that I'm invading your thoughts. She blocked me out" I explained to her.

"Bella's still alive? She tried to kill me and she's still alive?" she yelled at me. Though was quieter then the music.

"She didn't try to kill you. And she came to ask for forgiveness." I told her, trying to get her to understand.

"Then where is she? And she owes me much more than that." she said hard and angry.

"Outside, she's scared to see you face to face. But she need's to, she want's to explain." I told her hoping I would draw her in and annoyed that her thoughts were blocked from me.

"Bella scared of me? Yeah right!" she said not believing.

"You've read our story Jamie. She'd walk right into any danger that had to do with Vampires, but you mention human things and she runs scared."

"I know, but when I read it I didn't think of Bella and your family." she said.

"Well now you do. So can you please come talk to her. She needs to know your alright." I said. She got up from her bed and slipped on her shoes. Also she turned her stereo down and left the room. I was out the window and at the front door before she made it down the stairs.

"She's coming." I said to Bella as she came from the trees. She came to me, yet she didn't embrace. She stood by my side and grabbed my hand as Jamie came out. She looked at our hands as Bella let down her shield. Then looked at us with anger and her mind understanding.

"Look Jamie, I know you have every right to kill me for what I did to you." she started with pain.

"You used me. My friendship, my kindness. You drew me in acting like you were my friend, like you cared!" Why should I trust that you mean what you say now?" Jamie said interrupting Bella. I was confused, her thoughts were different then her actions. She wanted to trust and forgive Bella, but at the same time she was unsure.

"You shouldn't" Bella started. "But I'm asking you to. Look Jamie, I'll be honest. When I first came back you were just my mission; at the beginning I did use your friendship and kindness. But towards the end, I really did become your friend, I cared. You helped show me doubt that the Cullens were wrong. I started to get my humanity back so to speak. With you I learned I didn't have to hide anything. You helped me listen to my heart again." Bella finished stepping away from me and closer to Jamie.

"Then why did you try to finish the job yesterday? If you were truly my friend you would have left me be." She said raising her voice and stepping back. But Bella was getting to her.

" I was under pressure. When they came they made me feel weak. They again helped me suppress my heart. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but they tempted me. The evil took over, but in the end the heart won." Bella said with lots of pain. Jamie heard it to.

_Wow she really has changed. _she thought, then walked over to Bella. "I forgive you Bella. Friends mess up, but they can be forgiven. I trust you." she told her with understanding, then they hugged.

"Thanks Jamie for everything, if there is anything I can do for you just let me know." Bella said during the hug.

"You don't have to worry Jamie, they won't touch you or your family. "I responded to her thought. They looked at me and Jamie thought thanks.

"Don't worry Jamie, you'll always have Vampires and werewolves to protect you." Bella said happily.

"She doesn't know Bella. No one has told her." I said going to her side. I couldn't stand to be away from her for so long. Even if it was just a few feet.

"What don't I know?" she thought and said at once. Bella looked at me and I shook my head yes not having to read her mind to know what she wanted to do.

"My best friend who was also the werewolf, his name was Jacob Black." Bella told her as she twisted our hands together. When it comes to being separated she felt the same way.

"Wait, are you saying that my lot of greats uncle was a werewolf?" she asked shocked.

"So that would make your Paul?" Bella asked in her sweet angelic voice.

"No, it was the Hawaiian. So even without your help I was thrown into this world." she said disappointed.

"Jamie, you will never be a werewolf. This world would still be a myth to you. But your cousin Billy Black will." I said calmly.

"I have to go. My mom will be home soon and we have plans." she said sadly.

"Jamie" I said as she turned toward her house. She looked back at me and asked _what _in her head. "your going to make someone a great wife and mother someday. You're a great girl and will accomplish many things. I had fun and if anyone ever breaks your heart or thinks about hurting you the Cullens have your back." I said making her feel better. She said she'd keep that in mind, then asked a last request of us. "You mind if everyone believes I dumped you? And you wait awhile before they know about you two?" we smiled and answered together.

"Yeah, after all it's your life. We don't want to mess that up. And remember you have a mind reader on your side."

She laughed and thought,_ Tell your daughter we're still on for tomorrow. Just because I know her secret doesn't mean our friendship stops. Be happy Edward, you deserve it. Don't worry about me, besides I'm a descendent of werewolves._

"Thanks Jamie." I said softly and lovingly. "Thanks for all you've brought to my life."

"I love you Edward, forever and for always." she said in a sisterly tone in her voice.

"I love you to Jamie, forever and for always." I responded in the same tone. Then she turned and walked into her house. Bella looked at me with compassion in her eyes. I knew she understood; she got it perfectly. 


	22. Chapter 21: explaination

**Here is my next chapter and after this one is the last chapter and the epilogue. I hope you enjoy this one and understand it all. This is were everything gets revieled. please review and sorry it took so long. Thanks for taking the time to read this story and I hope you like the final chapters. :)**

**Lov ya all**

**- blue rose 818 :)**

* * *

When we pulled up to the Cullen's house that afternoon I was terrified. Facing Jamie was no problem, they would need more than a simple apology. After Edward put the car in park he turned to me, "Are you ready?" he asked with love and compassion.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him hoping that when I'd explain the things I did he'd understand.

"Don't worry they're willing to listen. Alice told them what you wanted to do. Only one refuses." He said as we walked human pace to the door.

"Yeah, but she does have a right to be that way. I don't blame her. She suffered the most." I said sadly. He stopped me and softly kissed my lips.

"I can fight you on that. And don't worry, no matter what they say if you walk, so do I. Now that I have you back I'm not letting you go again." I smiled at him, took a deep breath and then we walked into the house together holing hands.

The inside looked exactly like I remembered, besides the new furniture and electronics to stat up with the act. There were a few familiar things including Edward's piano. They all stared at me as I looked around familiarizing my self with the room. When I finally looked at them, they all looked calm even Isabelle; I knew that was Jasper's doing. Before they could talk I apologized. "Look, I'm sorry for all I did to you. I know I owe you so much more for what I've done. But I speak true fully when I say if you don't want me, then I'll leave right now. I'll walk out the door and never come back. I'll never bother you again."

"Like we have a choice." Isabelle started with a little anger in her voice. "If you leave, he'll go with you and I'm not about to have no parents. No matter how bad we want you to leave, we're not about to loose Edward." I felt Edward tense beside me at my daughter's thoughts.

"All we want is an explanation. Tell us everything without lies." Carlisle said calmly. I looked at Edward and he shook his head knowing what I was asking. So I explained Chelsea's power and my doubt.

"After I believed you betrayed me, I knew that I was all alone. There are only two reasons I ever pledged my allegiance to the Voltri. One was because I knew that someday they'd come back for my daughter and I wasn't going to have that. Two is because at the time they were my only allies and could give me what I wanted. Power and self reliance."

"What about the army and the innocent people? Esme asked me with pain in her voice.

"When I pledged my allegiance, they gave me many things. A new name, a member of their guard, an army, and if I proved myself in time then I'd become one of them. I learned quick that the Voltri was abusing their power and I knew that though they were my greatest allies, they were also my greatest enemies."

"So how did you think killing and changing innocent people were right?" she asked interrupting me.

"Look I'll get there, Just please be patient and don't interrupt me. I have a lot to say." Edward heard the tension in my voice and lead me to the couch. The others followed us. Everyone sat down as Edward pulled me onto the couch with him. He pulled me close to his side and quickly kissed me. As I started to talk again he hummed my lullaby in my ear to keep me calm.

"Like I was saying, when I joined them I had a few rules of my own. If I had an army I would create it, the werewolves were not to be harmed my daughter would not be touched and what I did with my army would be no questions asked; they agreed. I didn't start shopping for my army until a year later. When I did I refused to use anyone who had a future. I went to the hospitals or anyone I found dieing; I told them what I was and what I could do. I gave them the option of immortality. Kyle, my first in command in my eyes not the Voltri's came first. I was hunting in the forest and I smelled his blood. When I found him he had a knife in his chest. He told me to help him and I explained the only way I could. I only did that because by the time I would have gotten him to the hospital he would have already died.

After he gave me permission I bit him. I sat beside him for three days afraid He'd be gone if I left to hunt. When he awoke I explained what happened, then trained him. I taught him how and what to hunt; why we lived in peace with the humans. Also the Voltri. When I felt that it was safe for him to be around humans we came back. I told the Voltri not to interfere and that I would raise, change and teach my army the way I wanted too. And they couldn't say anything about me using my shield on them; again they agreed. That was the last time Kyle ever laid eyes on them. I didn't want my army to know the Voltri. As the Years went on I added to my army. In four years I had fifty. None of them, but Kyle had ever seen the Voltri.

Of course Aro and the others were worried, but it slowly passed when they saw I could control my army unlike Victoria. I would always tell them that we were family and stuck together. About half of them have mated within the army and have special gifts. They never once Questioned my leadership. If anything they saw me as their mother so to speak. The Voltri was different though. After our first success they assigned Felix to me.

It was two months after Kiya joined us, our youngest and last sister, when I was told to take them on a trial run. I had to prove my army was good enough. So Aro sent us to Canada." I watched as everyone got tense as I mentioned Tanya's clan.

"He said if we could destroy the Denali clan, then we'd be left alone. When we were far from Volterra I told them what we were going to do."

"Slaughter them!" Isabelle said rudely.

"NO! I said we were to make peace with them and then make it look like we slaughtered them." I saw the confusion on their faces, even Edward's.

"You see I never wanted to kill anyone who hadn't hurt me. I didn't care if they were friends with you or despised me. All I knew is that I had a chance to save them and I wasn't going to let them die.

" When I showed up they were about to attack, even though they knew it was a suicide mission. I told them I wasn't there for a fight. I came to help. It took a while, but I finally convinced them. I told them where to go then covered up the scent. I also gave them my number and some rules.

Then after they left Michael and Macy along with everyone else made it look like a struggle. After they destroyed the place Michael and Macy messed with the fire. You see they had the gift of Illusion and creation so to speak. Their powers combined can do amazing things. Through the years we repeated the situation and different gifts were used at different times."

"And the humans, the city were you and your army responsible for that?"

"No Carlisle, that was only me. If it wasn't for them I would have slaughtered them all." I said looking away from them. Edward put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"Why? Out of all the things I thought you did, that was not one of them." He told me and then I just talked to him.

"I was peed of. Me believing you betrayed me finally sunk in. It tore me up, you and Isabelle use to be my world. Then on top of that it was right after Jacob's funeral and my talk with my father. Also the anger I felt for the Voltri for killing Jacob. And finding out Kyle brought out our story. I cracked, and I exploded where I was. I was half way through the city before my army showed up to stop me. It was the first time I took my shield of myself since I learned how. They took me out, like I told them to if something like that ever happened. All of them but five stayed behind to help the city. The others dragged me into the forest. Kyle held me in his arms as the other ones kept guard. Yet it brought on more pain because you're the one I wanted to hold me. They never saw me like that before, and I never acted like that again.

I got stronger afterward, thought of you less often until you were out of my world totally. I came back to Forks here and there for all the funerals. If I owed them anything, I owed them all that." I looked at all them then and knew I was becoming forgiven.

"Oh, come on! You can't really believe her can you? She has taken everyone that has ever meant something to us away. I can't believe you trust her!" With that said Isabelle stormed out. Edward started to get up to follow her, but I stopped him.

"I'll go, this is between me and her. I have to do this." I didn't wait for his response, but no one followed me. "Isabelle" I called, "Isabelle, look I know your pain." I said trailing after her and keeping my distance.

"No, you don't know. You don't know my life or me. Stop acting like you do! And stop pretending you have a place here, because you don't not since you left us, me!" she yelled as soon as we were far from the house.

"I'm sorry ok, for everything I took from you. I didn't have a right. If anyone deserves to kill me it's you. I ruined your life, I will never forgive myself for that."

"You did more then ruin it, you destroyed it. You took away the things that meant the most to me. First my mother, then my soul mate. I use to stay up at nights crying because you left me. I use to believe you left because of me. Then I realized that you left me because you didn't care and you betrayed your family." She yelled at me.

"All I ever did was care about you Isabelle. Like I said earlier, I only went with them to protect you. I know I abandoned you and left you without a mother, but I wasn't going to let you die." I yelled back.

"Then why didn't you take me with you? If you cared that much, why did you leave me?" I finally got it. I understood why she was always angry with me. It nothing to do with me leaving, betraying the family, or even killing innocent people including the werewolves like they still believed. This was about me leaving her behind; braking my promise. I promised her we'd be together forever. If I ever left Forks, she would come with me.

"There are two reasons I left you Isabelle. For one, your father wouldn't have let me and for two, I wanted you to actually have a life. If I would have taken you with me, you would have never had a good life. You would have been just like me. And though I believed your father betrayed me, I knew he would do nothing to hurt you. He loves you so much."

"What really happened to Jake and Billy. And don't tell me you weren't there. Dad smelled your scent, plus a few others." she said calmer.

"I was there, but not till after they were attacked. It was Jane, Alec, and the others who attacked them; my army and I had nothing to do with it. When I found out I went to stop them, but was to late. By the time I got there they had already left. Billy was the closest so I checked on him first. He was unconscious with energies that needed to be treated or he would die. I heard his heart so I knew he was alive. Then I went to Jacob." As I told her I remembered back to that day.

_"Jacob, Jacob" I said as I ran to him. I knelt down beside him with tears in my eyes. He turned to me._

_"Hey Bells. It's nice to see you. I wish it was under better conditions though." He said weakly. Then coughed with pain._

_"What did they do to you Jake? Where are the others? How did only you and Billy get hurt?" I asked sadly._

_"We were hanging out like we always do after we hunt. There wasn't even time to change or even react. We smelled them then Jane attacked. Is Billy ok? He was hit hard." he said the last part with concern. _

_"he's fine, just unconscious and some cuts. But if he's not treated soon he will die. But Jake you're so much worse. I need to get you out of here. I can't loose you Jake." I said with tears. As I tried to pick him up he stopped me._

_"No Bella, you have to get my son out of here. You need to keep him safe for me and your daughter."_

_"Jake…" I cried._

_"Bella, please for me. It's my time to go, I know that. But my son has a long life ahead of him. Don't take that away." he begged touching my face. I shook my head yes and held his hand there._

_"I'll miss you Jake. I'm sorry for all I did to you. For disappointing you Jake. You're my best friend and have suffered more then anyone and now to be dieing like this." I felt the tears come from my eyes._

_"Isabella you have never disappointed me and you never will. Drive me insane yes, but have never disappointed me. And I will always forgive you for what you've done. The suffering is worth it for you Bella. It was fate you coming to Forks when you did. I believe it was your destiny to get mixed up in all this. You kept the werewolves and vampires sane. You were the one who brought us together and kept us that way. Don't ever think that you messed up my life, you never could Bells._

_You made my life better Bella. I think you for that, I also know that your confused. You'll figure it out though and make the right choice. Promise me that you'll watch over my son and the pack. Protect them for me and make sure they live a good life." He spoke his speech so softly._

_"I promise Jake." he smiled at me and quietly whispered thanks. "And Jake you'll always be my best man." I added smiling. He chuckled and kissed me softly on the cheek. _

_"I love you Bella and I always will." _

_"I love you to Jake." I smiled._

_"Think about me in your dreams and wishes."_

_"I won't ever forget what we had Jake. Best friends forever right?"_

_"Yeah, Best friends forever. Take care and let everyone know how much I care and love them. Especially Leah, I never deserved a wife as good as her. She made my life better. And she took the other half of my heart that didn't have you. She must know how much I love her and what she means to me." he said as his breathing and heart slowed. _

_"I will Jake, and you'll always be in my heart as long as I live." I said holing back the tears. _

_"Thanks for a great life, I'll always be with you and guiding you. A friendship like ours never goes away. NO matter what anyone ever tells you, you'll always be the same sweet, brave, over sensitive, strong and beautiful Bella. Nothing ever truly changed between us. With all my heart I love you even after I take my last breath, until the day you die I will love you. I love you my Bella; I love you." and with that said his heart became silent. His hand would have fallen off my face if I didn't hold it there. Then Billy became conscious again. _

_I went to him as he tried to get up. "Don't get up your hurt too badly injured." I said pushing him back._

_"What are you doing here and where's my father?" He said trying to get up from my hold._

_"I came to stop your attackers, but was to late. Your father is a few feet away, but he didn't make it." I told him trying to cover his wounds. _

_"M… my father's dead." he stuttered not fighting me anymore._

_"Yes, he passed a few minutes ago." I said concentrating on his wound. _

_"What are you doing to me? Why haven't you killed me yet Darkness?" he said getting a little angry and confused. Also moving to try and look._

_"I'm trying to patch up your wounds until I can get you to a friend. And I'm not going to kill you. Now hold still or your bones are going to reattach the wrong way." I said frustrated._

_"Why?" he said holing still and softly. _

_"For one my reputation isn't like it seems. And two I still promised Jacob I'd take care of you." Pain came through my throat when I said his name._

_"My dad told you to protect me, why?" _

_"Because he trusts me and knows I won't disappoint him." I said turning to look at him. Then I smelled my army. I felt Billy cringe under me. "Don't worry they came looking for me."_

_"There you are; we were so worried." Kyle stated._

_"Lizeth, I need you. He's lost a lot of blood." I said ignoring Kyle. She rushed to my side._

_"We have to move him, this is going to take awhile." she said examining. _

_"Do you trust me Billy?" I asked looking him in the eyes._

_"No, but I don't have a choice. Just make sure my dad gets found." he said as Josh and Tyler picked him up._

_"Don't worry Billy he'll be found." Then I looked at Kyle. "Take him to the others and don't leave until I get there." he shook his head and they disappeared._

_I then ran to the Cullens, knowing I'd get their attention and went back to Jacob. I knelt beside him. "Don't worry Jake I'll protect them." Then I kissed his lips and added "I love you till the day I die." Then I hid. I watched as they showed up and found Jacob. _

_"Edward, go get Leah and the pack." Carlisle told him as Edward skimmed the forest for me, then ran. They got there a few minutes later and took him away after Leah and the others cried._

"So does that mean Billy's alive?" Isabelle asked pulling me from my trance.

"Yes Billy is much alive." I told her.

"How, Where is he?" she asked with love.

"After he was healed I taught him how to take on full wolf form and surrounded him with vampires. He is only in his human form when we talk. Also I told him he had to stay alive if he wanted the life with you that he saw. As for where he is I can't tell you." I saw her face when I stopped, but then quickly added, "It's not because I don't want to. It's to protect him and the others."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes I do, but if I tell you where he is and even if you talk to him, they all would be in danger. Aro would get to you and find out. You can't talk to him because he could give to much away."

"I get it, they need to stay protected." she said wondering who else I was hiding besides Billy and the Denali clan.

"Yes. But I promise you Isabelle, you two will be together soon. And have the life you've dreamed about. Your love will be with you soon. If I do anything to repay you for what I've done I'll give you that. You will have a chance to be a mother." I said then turned to leave.

"Isabella," my daughter called.

"Yes Isabelle." I said turning to her. Then in a second she was in my embrace and crying on my shoulder. I held her close and hummed her lullaby to comfort her.

"Thanks, I've missed you mom. Don't ever leave me again." she said through her tears.

"I won't. I'll always be here for you Isabelle. I'm never leaving you again." I said still comforting her and crying myself.

"I love you mom." she choked out.

"I love you to my Isabelle." I said into her hair as rocked her in my arms. As I hummed the lullaby Edward had wrote for her many years ago, I could hear him playing mine in the house welcoming me home for good. Finally everything was like it was suppose to be within my true family. I knew Alice could see a bright future to come, and that made me happy.

* * *

**:) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	23. Chapter22:the voltri,peace,and happyness

**ok here it is my final Chapter to Saving Bella. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as i have enjoyed writting it. Thanks for taking your time to read it and stay loyal all the way through. After this there will be a Epilogue if your intrested in what became of eveyone. **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY ENDING. THANKS FOR READING AND THE EPILOGUE WILL BE COMING VERY SOON. **

**LOV YA**

**- BlueRose818 :)**

* * *

Months passed with no threat from the Voltri and as the family started to trust me again, life got back to normal. Well as normal as our life could be. Yet we all knew that they would soon make their move and come after us.

The day it happened Jamie was at the Cullen house hanging out. We were watching the boys and Rose play football, while Alice and Isabelle dyed, cut and fixed Jamie's hair. One minute I was laughing because Alice, Isabelle and Jamie were all fighting over which color to dye her hair, then I fell to the ground screeching and holding my head. I heard Edward and Isabelle rush to my side trying to figure out what was wrong. And then I saw and heard them. It's like I was there with them.

"You were saying Kyle. Who is your allegiance too?" Aro asked him.

"It is to Darkness." He stated weekly then was shocked by Jane again. I felt his pain and let out a scream. That's when I had to stop him.

"Kyle don't, do what he says." I yelled as I felt Edward's embrace, but couldn't see him. Again Kyle was attacked.

"Dang it Kyle, do what he says. You need to protect your brothers and sisters. They need you to guide them. You have to show them the way and take care of them for me. When the time comes you'll know when to walk away and they'll follow you. We will be a family again soon Kyle. Please do what he says, I can't lose you little brother." I responded. Then one more shock came and I yelled. I heard Edward's panic and his hands trying to hold me still.

"Ok" Kyle responded answering me and not Aro. "I'll do what you say" he added on.

"What?" Aro asked in an angry tone.

"I pledge my alliance to you. I will do as you say. Me and my army will follow you. I say my army because they now see me as their leader. You are our new masters, we do what you say." He said looking up at Aro.

"That's what I thought you said." Aro responded. Then I saw Edward's worried face before my eyes. I held onto him and put my face in his chest. He held me close and asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Bella love, what just happened? Why were you screaming and yelling those things to Kyle?" I looked into his eyes and responded.

"I don't know what it is. Every time Kyle is in pain I feel it and vice versa. We can also tap into the others power. That's how we find each other and how they all are still protected by my shield. When I screamed out he called to me subconsciously. I could feel you and hear your panic, but as far as seeing you I couldn't. All I could see was what Kyle was seeing. So I called to him and told him what to do. He listened and let me go. When he realized I was with him."

All he could do was look at Carlisle. "I don't know Edward, I've never heard of anything like that before. Apparently Kyle and Bella have a connection that allows them to connect to the other through the mind."

"What did you see mom?" Isabelle asked me.

"Aro was torturing him. By what was happening I guarantee the Voltri will come soon. They'll come to try and destroy me." I said with certainty.

"How do you know?" Esme asked as Alice searched to confirm my thought.

"Because I know Aro, better than I want to. He won't let me get away with leaving. He'll find some way to have me brake the law. He wants me dead and he'll use Kyle, the others and my family to get it." I looked at them all as I said it and saved Edward for last.

"Don't worry Bella nothing will happen to you." He stated. A week passed before Alice saw them come. We sent Jamie and her family away for spring break and I left to talk to Billy and the others to let them know what was going on. Edward wanted to come and it took the whole family to convince him not to. I told him I wouldn't be long and would call.

"Bella love, stop worrying. Everything and everyone is going to be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen." he said one night in the cottage. Isabelle was in her room sleeping as I stood by her door way watching.

"I know" As I spoke he put his hands around my waist from behind. I put mine on his and kept my eyes on my daughter. "I just can't help it. I'm endangering everyone and if anyone dies I wouldn't live with myself. Especially if it was her or you, I'd die."

"NO one is going to die Bella. We will get through this. She will get through this." he reassured me.

"Then we'll have to let her go because she'll leave us with Billy." I said sadly.

"She'll still be around Bella and she just got you back, she's not going to leave you. Besides, Billy will take care of her." I turned to him then.

"I guess so, but still she's my baby girl. I know how hard it was for my mom and dad to let me go." I said cuddling to him.

"I know they worried about you a lot."

"Just promise me we'll all be ok. That after this we'll actually have a life to live." I said as he held me tighter.

"I promise Bella."

"I love you" I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you to Bella." He responded then kissed me softly. The following day we were in the oh so famous field. As I walked through it hand and hand with Edward I remembered, though it was fuzzy. James, Victoria, etc. All the heart ache and pain that came from this place was still in my head.

"After all this is over we're going to have to come out here and play some ball." Edward stated.

"Finally, you've come around Bro." Emmett said hitting Edward's back.

"Yeah, I guess now I'll actually have fun." he said looking at me.

"Until you get beat by me." I joked pulling away from him. He chased me down.

"I'd like to see you try." He said tackling me to the ground and held me tight.

"Don't worry, I will." I smarted off while the others were laughing.

"Ah, how cute." A voice suddenly said happily.

"Hey Anna, what are you doing here?" Edward suddenly said seriously looking up at her.

"You said if I was ever in Forks to look you up." she said. "And I heard my little brother was in trouble and I'm not going to be left out and neither are my daughters." she added.

"Anna I can't let you…" Edward started to say getting up, but she interrupted him.

"Hey I don't abandon my family bub. We're staying and nothing you or anyone else says will change that." Anna stated. Before Edward could object, I talked.

"Nice to meet you Anna. I'm sorry it can't be under better conditions." I said walking toward her and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you to Isabella and I'm sorry as well." She smiled at me and held my hand as she responded.

"We'll have to do reunions later. They're almost here." Alice said suddenly. Edward was instantly at my side. After a few seconds over 50 vampires came out of the trees. Aro and the other three were leading them. When all of them were in the clearing Aro stepped forward.

"Ah, my old friends. It's nice to see you again." he said politely.

"Cut the crap Aro. And get to the point. I have things to do and places to see." I said angrily at him.

"Ok, Mrs. Cullen you have broken the law and we're here to give you your punishment."

"And what law would that be?" I asked him knowing the answer.

"You told a human about us." He clarified angrily.

"Under your command the last time I checked." I stated just as angrily.

"Yes, but you didn't change her." He said triumphantly.

"I also wasn't the only one there capable of doing it Aro. You sent your lackeys, no offence Kyle, and they had as much ability as I had to stop a week little human and change her. But no they had to come running to you saying that I failed and what you really wanted me to do I couldn't." I said out smarting him. He couldn't speak.

"That's right Aro. I know what you did. I also know that the only reason you wanted me to come after Jamie is because she was protected by the Cullens. And to get to her I'd have to kill them. If I killed them you'd be dominate because every coven that could actually have a chance of overthrowing you, so to speak, would be dead."

"What makes you think that Bella?" he said angrily.

"Because Aro, I know you better than anyone and though some believe you're good, We both know better." I stated walking toward him, but Edward held me back.

"Punishment still goes through. W are the law and we punish those who break it!" The three said at the same time triumphant again. Then Cactis added, "And anyone that stands with you will be punished as well." He smiled triumphantly. That's when we heard a familiar laugh.

"More stand with her then you realize Voltri." Tanya said as her coven and the others that I saved came through the trees; along with the new packs of werewolves. That's when Kyle and the others ran to my side.

"Kyle what are you doing?" Aro asked confused.

"Sorry Aro, but we stick with our sister. We do what we can until we get to her." Kyle responded taking stance on my left side behind my family. As the others found a place behind us all Chelsea and her mate, Afron, ran over and stood by Kyle. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Aro my Darkness grin letting him and the others know that I had won when he stared in amazement before responding.

"Chelsea, Afron what are you doing?" Aro asked.

"I'm sorry Aro, but Bella is the only one who ever showed me true friendship and I refuse to destroy her." she responded, then added, "I'm sorry Bella for all I've done to you."

"Don't worry about it Chelse, your forgiven." I said still staring at Aro, waiting for my chance to attack.

"I follow my mate." Afron responded to Aro's question.

"You all have sealed your …" he stared, but before he could finish I had him to the ground with my hand to his throat. That's when I heard her coming from behind. In that second ton of things happened. Edward attacked Jane and the others followed. In seconds everyone that sided with the Voltri were on the ground and I protected my side. As I looked around I noticed that Carlisle and Tanya had the other two Voltri members.

"You'll come back to me Bella, they always do." he said confidently. I tightened my grip on his neck.

"That's were your wrong Aro. You see, I have a choice and I choose option four." I stated remembering my epiphany from so long ago.

"What's that?" He said not believing me.

"Something you'll never get. You see my family loves me and no matter how much we want to kill each other at times, literally not mentally, we will always find a way to forgive. And though I've done wrong as much as good they learned how to trust me again. I thank them for that because I don't deserve it. We will always venture back to each other. And if you haven't noticed everyone you had me hunt down and kill with my siblings are alive and here now. So you never fully had me I had a plan and knew what I was doing. As for me and Edward, the bond we share can not be broken by absence, distance or time. And no matter what happens he's just as irreversibly altered as I am. He is the only one who can ever claim me and say I belong to him. My loyalty will always and have always been to him. Even when I didn't know it. So I will never come back to you and neither will anyone here that is with me and the Cullens, we are all family and always will be united together." I demanded.

"Listen Bella, I will get you and your Edward." he demanded as Edward growled at his thought. I tightened my grip more.

"You listen Aro." I growled. "I want you off our lands. We are the rulers here. We have always protected the secrete and will. We have always fixed the problems and will continue to do so. If you or anyone of your coven, guard, etc. come within two hundred miles of our lands we will kill you without thought. Don't try to push me Aro, you know what I can do. Stay away from my family and all the people on and of our lands."

"Like she said Aro don't push her. She's being too generous. She's also not the only one who wants you dead." Edward responded to his thoughts; then he laughed.

"He wants to male a deal Bella." I looked over at Edward then back at Aro.

"What deal?" I said hardly. Edward answered.

"They'll agree to your demands if Jamie get's changed."

"Not happening Aro. Here's the treaty. You follow all my demands and leave us be and we'll stay off your lands. Your laws do not apply to us and ours do not apply to you. If any of our humans are caught on your lands then they are left be and the same with yours. Also if anyone of my family step on your land it's your choice what happens to them and their knowledge that they are breaking this treaty. And vise versa." I stated and felt the agreement from my whole family behind me. They could work with it and knew the consequences for their actions. And if the treaty was broken there would be the final war to come, everyone knew it to.

"Fine, we agree." Aro stated warily and with defeat in his voice.

"He's telling the truth." one of the others said.

"The world is changing Aro, either you change with it or leave it." I stated, then released him. As the others did the same cautiously. They all then turned and left quick, Jane being the last as she glared at me viciously.

Once they were all into the tree's we celebrated. Edward grabbed me into his embrace and we passionately kissed. "Find a room you two." Billy said coming through the trees with the others. We chuckled and Isabelle ran to him. They embraced and kissed. I looked at Edward and knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Bella" Tanya said. I turned to her and smiled. "I want to thank you for all you've done for us."

"No problem Tanya, your Family and I'm always there for family." I said.

"I want to thank you too little sister." Anna said embracing me in a hug.

"What for?" I asked as we released.

"For taking care of my brother." I smiled at her and she embraced Edward. Then she turned to her three daughters and finally talked to her youngest for the first time since birth.

"Kyle, you'll always be my brother. Go roam the world like you've always dreamed. Just remember to come back and visit." he smiled at me and agreed.

Hours passed just of talking and catching up. The biggest base ball game ever was played when the thunder came and my team was triumphant. We all had an amazing time. Hunting was also done and when it got dark the pack and others parted.

"Bells," Billy said as the pack was leaving.

"Yeah Billy"

"I want to tank you for all you've done and given me. My dad would be proud of you." he said thankfully. As I responded I knew Jacob was watching this day smiling down on all of us.

"Your welcome and he'd be proud of you to. Just take care of my baby girl." I responded smiling.

"Don't worry Bells I will." he said then added, "See you later Edward. Take care of her."

"See ya Billy and I will. Nice to have you back." Edward responded coming from behind me. He put his hands around my waist and held me tight.

"I'll be back later mom and dad. I'm going to have dinner with the pack." Isabelle responded at Billy's side.

"K, just make sure you come back." I responded then added, " it's not that I don't trust you."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be back I like to sleep in my own bed, love you." she said laughing and thinking something funny because Edward chuckled in my ear.

"Love you both too." I responded.

"So love, all the danger is gone and your back to me forever. What do we do next?" he asked kissing my neck.

"All I want to do is go home to our cottage and drift into our sweet world of forever." I responded.

As I looked around the field I knew that I finally found what I had been looking for. I knew I finally found the place where I belonged and knew that no matter what happened now I could get through anything because I had my family and friends in my life. No more secrets were kept and every past was known, there was nothing keeping us from trust and our knowledge would improve our future. Everything was perfect and then I looked at Edward and predicted my own future and knew it was going to come true. Because this is were I belonged, this is what I had been longing for and now in the arms of the one who never lost hope or gave up on me and the love we shared, my soul mate would be forever mine and I would be forever in the arms of Edward Cullen. This was my path and destiny since the very beginning, I was born to be a Vampire and change the world that made us monsters in the eyes of the human race and our enemies. And as long as I live my knowledge and the past the defines me will become my future. I will bring down the Voltri. With Edward by my side and Jacob living in my heart I'm unstoppable and nothing will bring me down.

* * *

**:)PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	24. Epilogue: Happly Ever After

**Here is the Epilogue to my story. Thanks for reading it and for all the wonderful reviews. I hope to satisfy you with my next story. before I go and you finish reading and leave me with reviews I wanted to give you the lyrics that inspired me to write this story.**

**Here  
**There's a place I've been looking for  
That took me in and out of buildings  
Behind windows, walls and doors  
And I thought I found it  
Couple times, even settled down  
And I'd hang around just long enough  
To find my way back out  
I know now the place that I was trying to  
Reach  
Was you, right here in front of me

_[CHORUS]_  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here

It's amazing what I let my heart go through  
To get me where it got me  
In this moment here with you  
And it passed me by  
God knows how many times  
I was so caught up in holding  
What I never thought I'd find  
I know now, there's a million roads  
I had to take  
To get me in your arms that way

_[Repeat Chorus]_

In a love I never thought I'd get to get to  
-here  
And if that's the road  
God made me take to be with you

_[Repeat Chorus]_

And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for all the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here  
Oh, baby-Ooo  
Oh, got me here

**to me this song described Bella and Edward along with many others and I hope you take the chance to hear it for your self the artist is Rascal Flatts. **

**Thanks agian for everything and enjoy the epilogue. And don't forget to review for the last time**

**Lov ya and Thanks**

**- Blue Rose 818 :)**  


* * *

Months passed by and life fell back to how it use to be, or close to it. It had gotten around to the vampire world what happened between the Voltri and the Cullens. A lot of them followed their lead. Now most look to the entire Cullen family for guidance and wisdom. Alice and Jasper got to know her mother and sisters. She heard about her life through their eyes and now where really close. As for Anna and Edward they were doing great. One weekend out of every month he and Bella went to Chicago, He also got closer to Alice. As well as Carlisle got closer to his daughter and granddaughters.

Isabelle now spent most of her time with Billy and the pack. They were as inseparable as her parents. Though Billy became a member of the new pack, he couldn't see La Push as his home anymore. They all offered him a place to stay, but he declined even from his families offer. Without his parents and siblings it wasn't home. So he moved into the cottage with Bella, Edward and Isabelle. It was different, but at least they could keep an eye on the kids.

In the real world things were better to. After Jamie got back from her family trip, Justin Smith who had liked her for years asked her out. They were happy and even did double and more dates with the Cullens. Bella and Edward baby sat little Josh all the time. When the two finally went public it wasn't a big thing, mainly because people expected it. As for Bella's story Carlisle and Esme took care of that. As far as everyone knew Bella's mom had to go away on business across the seas and the Cullens took her in. They also had the deed to the house and Bella put it up for sale.

By the time the new family from Florida moved in, the house was totally cleared out. On top of that the Cullens paid for the electricity and water. They also mowed the grass once a week. The new family had to pay for the rest.

And after all Bella and Edward went through, they knew it was worth it because now they could finally be together without having anything get in the way. Finally the odds weren't stacked against them and flowed with them. They also wrote down their story in their separate journals they kept of their life. It was a reminder of what they went through for their love and that it could never be broken. It was also if they ever did die in the future. Their story would and does live on through the generations and will forever be told, not only by the Vampire and Werewolf community but the human one as well.

And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb. It was a bond that could never be broken and against all odds they changed the world. So now they finally drifted into their perfect piece of forever.

"_Look," I said "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?" _

"_Yes, it is enough," he answered smiling. "Enough for forever."_


	25. Authors note

Hey Guys,

I just wanted to let you know that I have made a poll on my profile on what story I should write next. I have alot in my head and a begining to all of them. So please go and vote for which one you want me to write it will really help me out. :)

Thanks,

bluerose818


End file.
